Littles: The New Wave: Growing Up
by galindapopular
Summary: A new year and new situations stretch the littles thin as they all start to look towards the future.
1. Where Things Stand

**Summary: A new year full of new situations start stretching the littles thin. As Trina, Elisa, Hunter and Jace look towards college, Cal finds celebrity life harder than he thought, and Anne hides a troubling new romance. Kevin and Bella try to figure out their feelings while raising their son, and Gordon tries to move on. Carmen discovers more about her mother's past as she begins a relationship with Terry Parsons, who may or may not be a chip off the old block.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where Things Stand**

Bella Riley rolled over and looked at her clock. She scratched her head and walked down to the kitchen of the townhouse she was living in. Sitting at the table was Kevin Reed, he was holding and bottle feeding their son Gabriel.

"Hey," Bella said surprised. "He didn't wake me up. I was shocked."

"I figured I'd let you sleep," Kevin shrugged. "You've got a test today right?"

"You're so good to me Kev," she kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, he is," she cooed and took Gabe from him. "Your Daddy is so good to your Mommy!" Gabe laughed. "I love when he does that."

"Yeah, me too," Kevin laughed. "You want breakfast?"

"Just coffee," she shrugged. She and Kevin were living in a strange situation. They weren't a couple, but they had a baby together. They lived together but not in the same room. Gabe was the result of a hasty one night stand before Thanksgiving. Kevin handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "So, my mom's got a vote this week, and Dad started a new case, they're not going to be around much."

"That's OK," she said, "after this test I don't have much to do. I'll be here." Kevin nodded. "Are you working tonight?"

"No," he shook his head.

"OK," she said, "so we'll have a family night, just the three of us."

"Sounds good," he nodded. "I'll see you later." She nodded and kissed Gabe softly.

"Bye baby," she said, "I love you."

"Wish Mommy luck, Gabe," Kevin said. Bella laughed.

"See you later Kev," she walked out, grabbing her backpack. Kevin sighed. He'd been working hard, being the best father he could to Gabe, being there for Bella without pushing himself on her. But it was hard. Their feelings for each other were different, she loved him, but as a friend, as Gabe's father. He loved her, really loved her.

"Well buddy," Kevin sighed, "here we are," he tickled Gabe's stomach and the baby laughed. "Mommy's gonna open her eyes soon and see what's right in front of her right? She's gonna see what a good family the three of us are."

* * *

Bella closed her eyes and pressed against the door outside and cried a little. She did this almost every day. She didn't like crying in front of Kevin because he'd try to fix it and he couldn't fix this.

* * *

Anne Callins stood outside of her school, Forrester Seminary on the upper east side of Manhattan. It was her first day of senior year and her boyfriend Shawn Miller had texted her saying that he had a surprise. The problem was she and Shawn had to be careful since no one could know about their relationship. She'd told him to meet her outside of school.

"Hey baby," Shawn walked over.

"Hey," she kissed him. "So, my parents were totally suspicious that I wanted to get to school early." He laughed. "What's my surprise?"

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said and they kissed again. She smiled.

"I was in LA visiting Cal," she said. He nodded.

"Right," he whispered, "so, then, I was thinking that we could go get breakfast." She looked at him.

"Shawn, it's the first day of senior year," she said, "I don't have time to go to your apartment and give you a blowjob."

"No, Anne, I know," he laughed, "I actually meant you know, go get breakfast, like pancakes, eggs. I figured we could do it pretty regularly, Denise and I did it my senior year every day, it made the year special. I know we can't do it everyday, but I figured maybe on Fridays?" She kissed him.

"That sounds great," she said. "Let's go." She slid her arm through his. "Are you going to be at Mikey and Denise's wedding?"

"That's not for a few months," he shrugged, "and it's up to Denise. Why?"

"I was just wondering, I thought that maybe, if you were we could you know, kind of come out of the closet by then," she said. Shawn looked at her.

"I thought you wanted to wait until you graduated?" He said.

"I did," she nodded, "but um, I well, I mean, the whole reason we didn't tell anyone was so that my parents wouldn't freak out, right? But I'll be eighteen soon and I've been so good since I moved back to New York, I mean except for us I haven't put a toe out of line, right? I don't come home drunk, or even get drunk that much, and I don't fight with my mom or anything," Shawn nodded, "so I figured we could tell them about us, and it wouldn't be so bad." He kissed her.

"That's entirely up to you," he said, "they're your parents. I just don't want your dad to drop me." She laughed.

"He won't," she said and kissed him, "not when he sees how happy you make me. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her. "Alright," he threw his arm around her shoulder, "so, how do you like your eggs."

* * *

"We're so excited," Marissa Walker said sitting on a couch with Cal Callins. "A second season is a big deal, and we're even more excited because we get to do a full twenty two episodes this time."

"And Cal," the woman interviewing them looked at him, "this whole thing was a big change for you. You had to move across the country?"

"Yeah, I grew up in New York, and my parents and my twin sister still live there, it's all really hard," he laughed, "but this whole thing has been amazing."

"Of course," the interviewer nodded, "and you know I have to ask. You two are together on the show, obviously, I can't remember a couple people have been rooting for as much as they are for Brian and Faith, but what about real life? You've been spotted together and as I understand it, Marissa spent the summer in New York with your family, Cal?"

"We're really good friends," Marissa said.

"And we spend a lot of time together," Cal nodded. "But we're not a couple. Marissa is also really close with my sister, Anne, so that's why she came to visit this summer."

"It's true, I do love hanging out with Anne, she is much more fun than Cal," Marissa teased. They laughed. "The romance is all Faith and Brian's though, we're just friends."

"Alright that's time," a producer said. "Thanks, both of you."

"No problem," Cal said. "It was nice talking to you."

* * *

Gordon Conway cursed when he knocked over a box of stuff in his dorm room at Notre Dame. He started putting everything back into it. He stopped when he came across a snap shot and looked at it. It was a quick candid picture of him, Bella and Kevin on their graduation day. Bella was laughing and her arms around his neck. Kevin had jumped into the shot and was dumping a bottle of water on Gordon's head. He laughed and then shook his head and put the picture away. Back then everything had been simple. He had his dream girl on one side and his best friend on the other and all three of them were ready to take on the world. What the picture didn't show was that Kevin was in love with Bella. It didn't show that six month after this picture was taken Bella would be weak and betray him. It didn't show that now they were living together, raising their son and that Gordon was on his own.

"Hi," a girl bounced in.

"Um, hi," he said. "Sorry, I think you have the wrong room."

"No I have the right one," she smiled. "You're Gordon Conway, you're starting quarterback this year?" He nodded. "I'm Jada," she walked over, "I like quarterbacks." She put her arms around his neck.

"Sorry," he said and pulled her arms off of his neck. "I don't do the whole football groupie thing."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Not at the moment," he said. "I'm really sorry, you're beautiful, but I'm not that kind of guy."

"OK," she said, "it's a long year." She back out with a smile.

"Weird," he shook his head. He reached for his phone, this was the kind of story Kevin would find hilarious. He stopped and realized he couldn't call Kevin.

* * *

"What do you have here?" Hunter said sliding in next to Elisa in the cafeteria. "USC," he whistled. "You're doing early admission."

"Yup," she nodded, "plus I already have an offer from the chapter president of Zeta Beta Zeta with a guaranteed pledge status, I don't even have to rush."

"Didn't your mom like build their new house?" He laughed.

"It was a renovation," she said. "And a lot of successful sisters chipped in. What about you? Yale?"

"That is the general consensus," he shrugged. "My mom said she doesn't care what I do, but it would mean a lot to my dad if I did Yale." She nodded. "You're set on USC?"

"My parents are obsessed with USC and so is Mikey," she laughed. "Plus I'd be near Cal, and I've always wanted to be a ZBZ."

"What does Eddie think?" He asked. "I thought he was counting on you following him to Michigan."

"No," she shook her head. "I mean, we've never talked about it. But he knows that I don't want to go to school in Michigan! I mean, I'm from Maine, I spent my teen years in Minnesota, I'm ready for some sunshine in my life." Hunter laughed. "God, I can't believe we're seniors."

"Yeah," he said. "Are you with the family tonight?"

"No," she shook her head. "Well, I mean, Trina," he nodded. "You know Eddie hasn't even met Gabriel yet?" She whispered.

"Well, you asked him to stay away from Bella," he shrugged. "So he's doing that." She nodded.

"Have you talked to Anne?" She asked. He shook his head. "You should."

"I've got nothing to say," he shrugged. "If she wants to waste her life being a groupie that's her bad decision to make."

"She loves you so much," she shook her head. "I know she does!"

"Yeah, well, you're kind of alone in that belief Elle," he said. "I'm going to move on." He glanced across the cafeteria and a group of freshman girls giggled as he waved to them.

"Oh God," she groaned. "You're going to be gross all year aren't you?"

"Possibly," he laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you." He stood up.

"Love you too," she shook her head. But what he said had stuck with her. Did Eddie expect her to go to Michigan?"

* * *

Carmen frowned sitting in the auditorium, as Danny and some freshman girl struggled through the opening scene of Barefoot in The Park. She looked at him and sighed. Sometimes she found it really hard to believe that she'd given up her relationship with Cal just to make out with a jackass like that.

"OK," she called out. "That's enough for today." The cast nodded and headed out. She leaned back in her chair and sighed and her phone buzzed. She smiled seeing a text from Terry.

_Just thinking of you, beautiful, wanted to say hi._

_Well then, hi._

They weren't even dating, or anything, but he did call her and text her a lot. She thought she liked him, but she couldn't quite decide. She'd mentioned meeting him to her mother who had then gotten quiet and said she just wanted her to be happy.

_What are you doing?_

_Just had an awful rehearsal. You?_

_Study hall. Missing your movie star ex?_

_Haha, he's just a TV star anyway. And yeah, I'm missing his talent quite a bit. _

_Whatever. Do you want to hang out today?_

_Sure, meet at the mall movie theater?_

_Sounds awesome. See you then._

She closed her phone and smiled. True he had said, hang out, not go out, but it was a start.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Triggers

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Please keep those coming. I'm done with my finals, so I'm on break, lots of writing probably coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Triggers  
**

Bella got in from school and smiled seeing Tanya holding Gabe.

"Kevin said you had a vote," she said. Tanya smiled.

"I did, but it got pushed, a jackass from Montana put a rider on it and the white house told us not to," Tanya shrugged. "So I decided to spend the afternoon with my grandson. Kevin just stepped out to run a few errands."

"OK," Bella said and went into the fridge to get a drink.

"Bella," Tanya said. "Have you and Kevin talked about getting a nanny yet?"

"I think we're doing OK," Bella said.

"How are your grades?" Tanya asked.

"They're fine," Bella shrugged. "I mean, sure, I've always been a straight A student and I got a C on a paper but," Tanya looked at her. "I'm just not comfortable letting a stranger watch Gabe."

"Bella, you need to get some sleep, and be able to study when you need to without interruption," Tanya said. Bella sighed. "I hated the idea too, when I had Kevin, but I was studying for the Massachusetts bar and working at the courthouse, and it was better for him."

"Kevin hated you until he was eighteen," Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, but that was completely different," she waved her hand, "that was because of campaigning and you know what he was like in high school." Bella laughed. "I'm not saying you have to, but I think you two should talk about it."

"Yeah," Bella said quietly, and sat down looking at Gabe. "Tanya," she said, softly. "I want to finish school and be a lawyer, but sometimes, all I want is to be with Gabe," Tanya nodded. "I mean, my mom was a stay at home, and she was really happy, and," Tanya looked at her. "Right, that's not for me." Tanya nodded. "I just miss him."

"Are you feeling OK?" Tanya asked. Bella looked at her. "I know from Lisa that your mom had really bad post-partum with TJ and to be honest, Cassie asked me to be on the lookout for it."

"Oh," Bella said. Maybe that was why she was crying all the time, not because she missed Gordon. "I've been crying a lot." She said cheerfully.

"You seem happy about that," Tanya said confused.

"Well," Bella said, "I thought I was crying because I'm still in love with Gordon, and I miss him so much, but maybe it's just because I'm depressed from having Gabe. Which would be way better."

"Oh," Tanya nodded.

"Or at least I can tell Kevin that," Bella said, "so I don't have to pretend I haven't been crying, thanks for the talk Tanya. I'm going to go shower," she walked up the stairs.

"You have one crazy mommy, kid," Tanya shook her head and giggled Gabe.

* * *

Trina and Jace lay on her bed kissing. She pulled him closer by his uniform tie and he laughed.

"Jace," she whispered. "Do you remember that boarding house in Amsterdam?" He smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I do."

"Do you want to do that today?" She bit her bottom lip.

"But we don't have any hash brownies," he teased. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "Hey, Trina," he said, "can we talk serious for a minute?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"I um," he sighed, "look I don't want us to think too much about it, alright, because we still have the whole year, but I mean,"

"Are you trying to talk to me about college, Jace?" She asked. He shrugged. "Well, I'm going to Yale."

"Really?" He said. She looked at him. "Like that's absolutely decided?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Everyone in my family goes to Yale, and then they marry people who went to Yale, the one person who didn't marry someone from Yale was my Uncle Dave and then it turned out that his wife was a lesbian."

"Oh," he nodded. "I'm not a lesbian." She looked at him.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Jace," she sighed, "I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have," she looked at him. "But you could go too! You're smart."

"I'm not Ivy League," he shook his head. "You know that." She nodded and pulled back. "You are entirely turned off now aren't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. He sighed.

"Right, so we don't talk about the future when we're about to have sex," he nodded. She looked at him. "I love you, Trina."

"I love you too," she said. "I'm going to go to the library." She stood up and walked outside and over to the library, Elisa was sitting reading, which meant she was upset. "Jace doesn't want to go to Yale."

"God, why are boys so stupid about college?" Ellie sighed and closed her book. "I mean, like why would I move to Ann Arbor, Michigan when I could go to the beach every day?"

"You told Eddie about how you want to go to USC?" Trina asked. Ellie nodded. "He wasn't happy?"

"No he was not," Ellie shook her head.

"So you're reading Age of Innocence?" Trina laughed. Ellie nodded. "I may have inadvertently told Jace about the Vanderbilt college curse."

"Oh you mean how your Aunt Janet went to NYU and then it turned out she was gay?" Ellie said. Trina nodded. "I don't think Jace is gay."

"Yeah, but," she sighed, "it's not just that. I mean this is like the first time that I realized there are things that Jace doesn't get." Ellie looked at her. "Like this summer, before we went away and we went to our house in Rhode Island and he made fun of Connie's boat."

"Aww," Ellie said. "It wasn't on a day she was racing was it?"

"Oh God, no!" Trina shook her head. "I mean, he is still alive. Uncle Logan didn't kill him." Ellie laughed. "I forget sometimes, you know, that Jace didn't grow up like we did."

"Um, like you did," Ellie said, "I mean, we're rich too, don't get me wrong, but we don't each have our own sailboats."

"OK, fine," Trina sighed. "Anyway, you'd think he'd at least try! I mean I stayed in yucky hostels while we were in Europe the whole time, and then one night in Paris I wanted to eat at this really nice bistro where I always go with my parents and he wouldn't." Elisa looked at her. "I suck don't I?"

"Just a little," Elisa nodded. "But by all means tell your boyfriend that you get frustrated because he doesn't understand your crazy blue blood traditions. That should go over really well."

* * *

"So," Bella said that night as she and Kevin vegged out on the couch in sweats, "your mom asked me about a nanny again." He groaned. "I know, but I think she has a point. And if your parents are willing pay one."

"I hated my nanny growing up," he said.

"I know," she said, "and I mean, I didn't have one, I had my grandma, but my parents aren't around and your parents are so busy." He sighed.

"Yeah," he said softly, "I know."

"And if we had a nanny, it would take a lot of the pressure off," she smiled coyly at him. She knew it was probably wrong to play Kevin's feelings for her to get what she wanted. But everything about her and Kevin was wrong, that's what made them right. He looked at her.

"Don't flirt with me, Bella," he said. "If you want to get a nanny, we'll get a nanny." She laughed.

"I don't want to," she said, "I don't want to leave Gabriel with a stranger, but I think that it's a good idea, it could be good for us, and for him."

"OK," he nodded. "So we'll call that agency my mom found, and we'll get a nanny." She nodded and kissed him. "I should give you your own way more often," he laughed. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Carmen walked through the mall with Terry. She was glad that she'd met him, but he was still being a gentleman. Too much of a gentleman in her opinion, why wasn't he making a move?

"So," Terry said, "you grew up in Miami?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But both my parents went to school up here. My dad went to Eden Hall and my mom went to Blake." He nodded. "What about you?"

"I grew up here," he said, "and so did both my parents. My dad went to both Blake and Eden Hall."

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, he transferred or something his senior year, he doesn't talk about it a lot," Terry shrugged.

"What's that like?" She asked. He looked at her. "Having parents who don't constantly talk about high school?" He laughed.

"You're funny, Mendoza," he said. She smiled. "So, beautiful, talented, funny, anything you don't have?"

"No, I'm pretty much perfect," she laughed, "and how do you know I'm talented?"

"Because I googled you and saw a You Tube video of you as Juliet," he said. She blushed. "You're very talented. And I've watched your ex-boyfriend's show and he's not." She laughed.

"Cal's good," she said. He looked at her. "Well, the show's terrible, but that's not his fault." Terry laughed.

"Do you miss him?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Less than I used to," she shrugged. "But yeah, Cal was this huge part of my life for so long and then one day he just wasn't. It was weird and hard. "

"What made it less hard?" He asked stopping and smiling that irresistible half a grin at her.

"Well, I met you," she said. He looked at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You most certainly did," he smiled, "so what? Do you like me, Mendoza?"

"Well, um, I," she started to stammer but then he was kissing her and she forgot all about that. She just closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he smiled.

* * *

Cal sat in his living room when the door swang open and Marissa walked in and straddled him and started kissing him.

"Hi there," he said and laughed and they kissed some more.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "I was meeting with the people from Neutrogena."

"It's OK," he said, "I missed you though." She smiled. "How long do you have?"

"About two hours," she sighed, "then I have to do the Seventeen cover and interview." They kissed again. "I have to say that I'm not in love with you again." They kissed for a while. "Which I hate doing."

"I know," he said, "I hate it too."

"So if we both hate it," she said, "let's stop." He looked at her.

"Are you suggesting we go public?" He laughed. She nodded. "Today?"

"Why not?" She said. "I can tell the Seventeen reporter! It'll be great." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Cal, and I'm tired of pretending I don't."

"Right," he nodded, "plus all of this denial is making us seem really douchey."

"I know," she said, "so I'm going to tell her."

"OK," he nodded and kissed her softly. "Should we go upstairs?"

"Yeah," she smiled and stood up and took his hand pulling him up. They kissed again.

* * *

Anne giggled, laying in bed with Shawn. He smiled and started playing with her hair.

"Hey," she rolled onto her stomach, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he nodded. She looked at him.

"Did you sleep with anyone else while you were out on tour?" She said. "I mean, I understand if you did, you're so sexy, and everything,"

"Anne," he said, "I did not sleep with anyone else this summer. Why did you?"

"No," she said, "of course not, I was just wondering." He laughed and then there was a knock on the door.

"Dude!" Travis Rainn called and walked in. Anne and Shawn both sat up. "Um, OK, this is awkward. I'm Travis."

"I know," Anne said and pulled her clothes on. She wished she had anything that wasn't her school uniform. "Um, I should get home anyway." She rushed out the door.

"Was that a high school girl?" Travis asked. Shawn nodded and pulled his shirt on. "OK, look Scott Pilgrim, maybe that's not the best idea."

"Funny," Shawn nodded. "She's cool. She reminds me of Denise actually."

"How'd you meet her?" Travis asked. "She's not a groupie type is she? Do I have to have the same talk with you that I had with Ted?"

"She's not a groupie," he shook his head. "I mean, we met at a show, but she works for my publicist." Travis looked at him. "OK, my publicist is her dad."

"Isn't your publicist like Mike Gaffney's uncle or something?" Travis asked. Shawn sighed. "Oh, good, this is going to be fun. Denise is going to kill you if she finds out."

"She's not going to," Shawn said. He stopped. "Except that Anne wants to tell her family now. Which I was not anticipating, but I'll figure it out, OK?"

"Yeah, you better," Travis said, "anyway I figured we could get a drink and catch up." Shawn nodded. "Seriously, though? How old is she?"

"She's seventeen," Shawn shrugged, "she'll be eighteen in a few months, December actually."

"Yeah, whatever," Travis shook his head. "Shawn this is probably the worst idea you've had since recording those songs without talking to Denise." Shawn sighed.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank You!**


	3. The Comeback

**A/N: Taking care of a few loose ends here, but I think you guys will like it. Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3: The Comeback  
**

"No," Bella said as the third woman they interviewed walked out. Kevin looked at her. "She's too hot."

"Um, it's not like we're married," Kevin said, "or even a couple, so a hot nanny is not a liability. It's just a nice bonus."

"No," she said.

"Why not?" He asked. "Aside from being hot, she was really qualified. She's studying for a masters in early childhood education."

"Because why should you get extra eye candy?" She frowned.

"Do you not have enough eye candy?" He looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Am I not enough man for you anymore Riley?"

"You are more than enough man for anyone, Kevin," she said, laughing. "Look this isn't just some person, whoever we hire is going to be taking care of Gabriel, we have to make sure that we both feel right about them."

"You're right," he nodded. "I'm sorry." She smiled. "So we keep looking." She nodded and stood up and started looking through the pantry for something to eat. "Bella," he said putting his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned against him. She knew she shouldn't do this, but it was hard not to. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said, "just hold me like this for a while." Kevin smiled.

"OK," he said. "Sure." They stood. "Mm, this is nice." He buried his face into her hair. That brought her back in. She stood up.

"Um, actually, I'm going to feed Gabe and the next interview is in a half hour." She rushed upstairs. Kevin sighed and looked at the list.

"Well, PJ Marcus," he said, "I hope you're good enough, because something's gotta change around here." There was a knock on the door and he answered it. There was a guy standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, possibly," he said, "I'm PJ, I'm here for the nanny interview. I know I'm early, I'm sorry."

"No, that's cool," Kevin said, "um, come in, Bella's upstairs feeding the baby." PJ nodded. "I'm Kevin."

"Older brother?" PJ asked.

"Dad," Kevin said. PJ looked at him skeptically, "I know. Let me just go get her." He walked upstairs and walked into Gabe's room. "Next nanny's here." She nodded. "He's early."

"He?" She said. Kevin nodded. "Is he hot?" He laughed. "I'll be right down. I'll even bring Gabe down."

"OK," he nodded. He walked back down. PJ was sitting. "So I can't help noticing, that,"

"I'm a dude?" PJ laughed. Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I um, I'm trying to go to school, and I had six younger brothers and sisters, so lots of babies. Nannying is good money."

"Sure," Kevin nodded, "Well, Bella will be right down with Gabriel. I'm Kevin."

"Nice to meet you man," he nodded.

"Hi," Bella came holding the baby, "you must be PJ, I'm Bella Riley, and this,"

"Must be Gabriel," PJ said. "He's precious." Bella smiled. "Do you mind?"

"No," she said, "hey if you hold him and he doesn't cry, that's half the battle." PJ smiled. She handed him Gabriel who fussed for a minute.

"Hey, little man," PJ said. "Come on, settle down." He jiggled him gently and then Gabriel burped and giggled. "That's better." Bella smiled and Kevin nodded. "Um, how old are you guys?"

"Nineteen," Kevin said. "Gabe's kind of a cautionary tale, but we love him anyway."

"And you're what, a couple?" PJ said.

"No," Bella said, "it's not like that. It's kind of weird, this is Kevin's parents' place. They took me in so that we could both be with Gabe." PJ nodded. "I'm sorry, if the arrangement freaks you out, I get it!"

"No," he shook his head, "I just want to know. I'm twenty and it would be cool to be around people my own age." Bella and Kevin looked at each other and smiled.

"When can you start?" Bella asked.

* * *

"Hunter," Gabrielle walked into the newspaper office, where Hunter was working on an article.

"Hey Mrs. Germaine," he smiled. She sat down. "What's up?"

"OK, well," she said, "Do you know who Angela Hardy is?" Hunter looked at her.

"Yeah," he nodded, "she's a travel writer, right?" Gabrielle nodded. "Why?"

"She read your piece about spending New Years in Venice last year," she shrugged. "She liked it, a lot." Hunter looked at her. "She's going to be here this weekend, and she wanted to talk to you. Are you up for it?"

"Uh, I guess," Hunter said. "She went here?"

"Mm hm," she nodded and smiled, thinking of her first visit to Eden Hall, and how Angela had been so nice to her. "Anyway, think about it, let me know."

"Sure," he nodded. "Why did she want to talk to me?"

"Angela didn't go to college," Gabrielle explained. "She back packed around Asia instead. And she's looking for someone to work as her assistant, when she goes back this summer. I thought it sounded good for you."

"Really?" He said. She nodded. "Why?"

"Hunter, the minute you stepped into this school I knew you were different," she shrugged. He looked at her. "Except for the Vanderbilts, the east coast blue blood element is not big here."

"I've noticed," he muttered. She smiled.

"I grew up the same way you did," she said softly. "I hated it, I hated the secrets and the expectations and all of it, it was suffocating." He nodded. "I had dance, and that took me away from it, and then Guy," she smiled. "This is a way out for you. If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong and I'm sorry, but if you want it, take it."

"OK," he nodded. "I'll think about it." She nodded.

"OK," she nodded. "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks," Hunter nodded. He thought for a second about the possibility. He knew his mom would like it. She wanted him out of New York, away from the Nichols family. But then he thought of Graham, who was only one, but still, his brother.

"Hey," Carmen walked in. He looked at her. "Um, I have pictures, to go with that interview about the play."

"Sure," he nodded. She looked at him. "Anything else?"

"No," she shook her head.

"OK then," he nodded. "See you around."

"Hunter," she said. "Do you hate me?"

"No one hates you," he said, "except maybe for Anne, but she never liked you." She laughed. "To be honest, Carm, I kinda miss you."

"I kind of miss you too," she said. "Have you um, I mean do you talk to Cal, like ever?"

"Yeah, all the time," Hunter shrugged. "We hung out all summer, me and him and," he stopped.

"Marissa?" Carmen asked. He nodded. "No, I mean, she seemed really nice when I met her."

"She's kind of great," Hunter shrugged, "and really good for Cal, she doesn't let him do his whole, Cal worry fix everyone's life thing. And trust me, Anne needed it this summer."

"God, I tried to get him to give up that habit," she laughed. "I miss him."

"You should call him," Hunter shrugged. "He'd probably be really happy to hear from you." Carmen nodded. "So gossip sources place you with some guy from Blake, what's going on there?" She laughed.

"It's just starting, I don't really know what it is yet," she shrugged. "But I like him." Hunter nodded. "It was good talking to you."

"You too," he nodded. "Don't be a stranger, OK?"

"OK," she nodded.

* * *

Gordon walked into a party with some of the other guys from the team. He was trying really hard to socialize this semester and it was going pretty well. The problem was everywhere he looked there was stuff he wanted to tell Kevin and Bella. He thought about what his mom had told him, about letting go, about forgiving them and telling them so. He had forgiven them, he realized, but he didn't know what their world looked like, and he didn't know what his telling them he forgave them would do to it. He stopped seeing the girl who had come into his room that day, Jada. He smiled, he'd kind of been hoping to run into her. He walked over.

"Hi there," he smiled. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Oh God!" She blushed. "I'm really embarrassed." He laughed, "no I'm serious, my friends and I were doing this stupid scavenger hunt, and one of the items was a kiss from a starter. I was in Econ with a guy on your floor."

"Ah, so that explains it then," he nodded. She smiled.

"I have to admit," she said, "you kind of impressed me. Most guys wouldn't have, I mean, most guys would have taken advantage of the situation." He smiled. "It was really decent of you."

"I try to be decent," he shrugged. "But if I'm being honest?" She nodded. "I'm trying really hard to avoid romantic complications at the moment."

"Hmm," she nodded, "so your high school girlfriend crushed you then?"

"Basically," he nodded.

"That's OK, I'm doing the same avoidance," she shrugged. He looked at her. "My high school boyfriend spent spring break with the entire pledge class of a sorority."

"Yeah, I win," he said. She raised her eyebrows. "She cheated on me with my best friend."

"Ouch," she grimaced.

"She just had his baby about two months ago," he said. "They're living together now."

"Wow," she said. "That's intense." He nodded and took a sip of his beer. "You definitely win." He laughed.

"I could add even another layer to it," he said. She looked at him. "My sister used to date him, and she was still in love with him when it all went down." She shook her head. "But in his defense, he didn't know how she felt about him."

"Jeez," she shook her head. "You know what I think?"

"What?" He asked.

"I think we both really need to get laid," she grinned. He laughed.

"Why don't we start with a drink?" He asked. She smiled.

* * *

"What's this?" David asked, sliding into bed and seeing Eva sketching.

"It's um," she laughed, "it's a statue I found in Notre Dame today," he looked at her. "Of the annunciation, it showed the angel, Gabriel with Mary. I thought I'd paint it, for a Christmas present." He kissed her.

"How's your dad doing? Have you talked to him?" He asked.

"He's better," she shrugged. "It broke his heart, Davey, I didn't know what to do." He nodded. "My mom's been talking to your mom a lot."

"Yeah, I'll bet," David laughed. "You know she called Kevin?"

"Really?" Eva said. He nodded. "Why?"

"I believe it was to threaten him," he shook his head, "you know, 'if you so much as think about leaving Bella to do it on her own I will be down in DC so fast and kick your ass so hard!'" Eva laughed.

"God, I love your mother," she said. "I thought about it though, I mean, what if he had?"

"Had what?" David asked.

"Left her," she sighed. "I mean, Lisa had your uncle, and then Kevin."

"Bella would have had support," he said, "Dean, or Eddie, and Gordon's going to come around." She looked at him.

"What makes you sure?" She whispered.

"Because," he said, "I did." She smiled.

"Yes, you did," she kissed him. "But you are exceptional." He smiled. "Can we go to visit DC soon?"

"Anytime you want," he kissed her. "I love you."

* * *

"Hey you," Stephanie walked into her and TJ's apartment tossing her dance bag on the couch and she sat down with him. "What have you got there?"

"Baby pictures," he said and tossed them to her.

"Aww," she sighed, "God, your nephew is adorable." He nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just," he said. "It's still sinking in, you know? That Bella's a mom?"

"It's pretty weird," she laughed. "Oh, don't forget that we have dinner with Connie, Tony and Henry this weekend."

"Right," he said, "so that'll be really fun." She laughed.

"I know things with Tony and Henry are tense, but Connie hasn't been this happy since," she stopped. "I don't think she's ever been this happy."

"True," TJ nodded. "But come on, I mean, why did he move here?"

"He didn't move here," Stephanie rolled her eyes, "he decided to do a year abroad at Yale. He's not moving here until after graduation. I like him."

"You like everybody," he pointed out. "How's Gene?"

"Good," she said. "He's pushing me hard lately."

"That's good," TJ said. "Hey, so I talked to my advisor," she nodded. "Check out who's getting his degree in finance?"

"You declared a major!" She hugged him. "Oh god, TJ you rock! Speaking of huge accomplishments," she pulled her toe shoes out of her bag and put them on. TJ looked at her oddly and then she stood up in front of him and prepared, she went up en pointe, and then did an shenae turn and ended in an arabesque. She looked over at him and winked, holding the pose, up on her toes.

"Stephie," he stood up and picked her up by the waist. She giggled and kissed him. "Honey, I'm so proud of you! I told you that you could come back."

"I'm really excited," she said, "I mean, I don't know if it was all the work I've been doing with Gene, or the positive attitude, or what, and it's going to take a while to get to where I was, obviously, but I can start taking intense classes again," they had tumbled back onto the couch now and she was straddling him.

"You know that for sure?" He asked. "You've seen a doctor?" She nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure," she said softly. "I love you for standing by me through all of this TJ, I know I wasn't always easy to live with."

"You were pretty emo," he laughed. "So, we should celebrate. What do you want to do?"

"I thought we could call Mike and Denise," she said, "go to the bar and get really drunk?" He laughed.

"It sounds like a plan to me," he said.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Reconnecting

**A/N: Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. Plus pictures for PJ an Jada are up**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Reconnecting  
**

Anne bounced happily out of school with Victoria, who stopped when they saw a woman standing across the street.

"Oh my God!" Victoria said, "um isn't that Denise Ramsey?"

"Yeah," Anne said, "it's not a big deal! I know her. Her fiancé is my cousin's uncle."

"But you're also sleeping with her ex-boyfriend," Victoria pointed out. Anne shrugged and crossed the street.

"Hi Denise," she smiled brightly. "Why are you at my school?"

"Don't play dumb, Anne," Denise said. "We need to talk, now." Anne sighed. She was in a really good mood, and she didn't want anything to ruin that.

"Fine," Anne said and they started walking. "Did Travis tell you?"

"Yes," Denise nodded. "Anne, look, I mean, I don't know you that well, but I do know Shawn, really well."

"You knew him," Anne said, "a long time ago. And he loves me." Denise smiled. She remembered herself at Anne's age. Talking to agents and producers and A and R guys. _Shawn and I are a team! He loves me. _

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life," Denise shook her head. "I've been your age and in love, but I just want to warn you. Shawn falls in and out of love really quickly, and your parents are really important to Mike, so I wanted to warn you." Anne swallowed.

"Thanks, I guess," she whispered and walked back over to Victoria, who was biting her nails nervously. "Don't worry about it, she didn't call my dad or anything."

"Thank God!" Victoria said. Anne shrugged. "What did she say?"

"Just that she doesn't want me to get too attached to Shawn," Anne said. Victoria nodded. Anne was quiet. She knew she wouldn't get too attached to Shawn, getting attached meant that she could get her heart broken. Then her phone rang. "Weird," she whispered.

"What?" Victoria said.

"It's Hunter," Anne whispered. Victoria looked at her. "I have to,"

"Yeah," Victoria nodded. "Sure," she walked away and Anne answered the phone.

"Hey there stranger," she said picking it up and Hunter laughed.

"Hey," he smiled. "Um, sorry, this is weird, I just,"

"No, I missed you," she said. "I'm glad you called." She sat down on the steps. "Is everything OK? I mean, is Ellie alright? You'd be the one to call me if,"

"She's fine," he laughed. "I'm fine, we all are. We just miss you, and Cal." She was quiet. "Anne?"

"I'm here," she whispered. "Hunter, I,"

"Um, Mrs. Germaine gave me this amazing offer," he said, "to travel with this great writer, as her assistant."

"Wow," Anne said. "Instead of college?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm thinking of doing it." He took a deep breath. "Anne, can you um, do me a favor, though?"

"Anything," she said.

"I need you to go to my dad's," he said softly. "See the baby, just every once in a while, and then like, call me after?"

"I don't understand," she said.

"I just, I don't know," he sighed, "I don't wanna go to Asia and everything if I don't Graham's OK."

"OK," she said, "yeah, I can do that. Your step mom likes me, I think. Not as much as Ellie, but I'm used to that. Even my mom doesn't like me as much as Ellie." He laughed.

"Thanks, Anne," he said. "Listen, um, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, or anything,"

"It's OK," she said. "I just miss you. A lot." She closed her eyes. "Hunter, um," she sighed, "this whole thing with Shawn,"

"I really don't want to know a whole lot about that," he admitted. She smiled. "I hated seeing you with him that night."

"I knew you would," she admitted. He laughed. "How's your love life?"

"Freshman cheerleaders are very accommodating," he said. She giggled. "No one special though. I don't want anyone, just you."

"Hunter," she whispered.

"Look, I told you a year ago Anne," he said. "I'm waiting for you. I'm not gonna like, go to the prom alone or whatever, but there's no one else." She started crying. "Anne, come on, I didn't mean to,"

"I love you so much," she said. "I'm sorry it was never enough for you."

"It's enough," he said, "I'm sorry I said it wasn't." She sniffed. "Come out and visit some weekend."

"I want to," she said. "I really do, maybe," she closed her eyes. "I'll check on Graham for you, Hunter." She sighed. "I have to get to work."

"OK," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and hung up.

* * *

"Hey loser," Denise said walking into Shawn's apartment.

"Please, come in, Denise," he said. She looked at him. "Travis has a big mouth."

"Yes he does," she nodded. "Anne Callins, huh? She's not even Chinese, or anything."

"Seriously?" He shook his head. "Trav made a Scott Pilgrim joke too. Did I miss the boat on that?"

"Ugh, Travis and Ted were obsessed with the movie while we were on tour," she said and plopped on his couch. "I don't mind the comparison because I guess it makes me Envy Adams. You know, we watched the movie in high school all the time." She looked at him. "But Scott and Knives didn't have sex."

"Yes, and also, I'm nothing like Michael Cera," he said. "Are we done now?"

"Steve's going to kill you," she said. "Or Tammy might."

"They're not going to kill me," he said, "because they're not going to find out."

"Anne thinks you love her," Denise said. Shawn looked at her. "I know Anne a little bit. She's not the kind of girl who would just think a guy was in love with her. So that can only mean you told her that." He sighed. "Why would you tell a groupie that you're in love with her?"

"She's not a groupie," he said. "And I don't know, she just said it, and then I said it back. It's not a big deal."

"Except that it totally is," Denise argued. "And she's seventeen!" He looked at her. "And her parents will find out and you will die."

"Please leave," he said. "And by the way you are not Envy Adams," she stared at him. "You're maybe Kim Pine."

"Whatever, Kim Pine is awesome," she said. "Shawn, end it before she gets hurt, if you care about her at all. And are you coming to my wedding or what?"

"I wasn't sure I was actually wanted," he shrugged. "Am I?"

"God," she rolled her eyes. "Break up with Anne and we'll see." He smiled. "Oh what?"

"You're worried about me," he said.

"I am not," she said. "I just don't want Mike's head to explode when he realizes what's going on." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

Bella walked out of class headed for the Metro when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey," Eddie's voice was on the other end.

"Um, hi," she said. "Wow, uh, it's been a while. I mean, I expected you to pout when I turned you down, but,"

"Ellie asked me not to see you," he admitted. She was quiet then. "Anyway, I just was thinking about you, your birthday's coming up." She smiled.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I know. I missed you."

"How's um," he swallowed. "My mom said the baby's good?"

"Gabriel," she said, "my son's name is Gabriel, Eddie." He laughed. "He is good, I love him, it's all really hard."

"Yeah, I bet," he nodded. "How about Reed?"

"He's good," she said. "We're, you know, whatever we are, it's confusing. It would have been nice to have you around." She sighed, "how is Ellie? I haven't talked to her, and I know I should."

"She's good," he said. "She's um, I mean, did you know about the whole USC thing?" Bella laughed.

"What? Did you really think that she was going to follow you to Michigan?" She laughed. "Of course she's going to USC! Both of her parents went there, and Mikey. And if Steph hadn't wanted to be a ballerina she would have gone there too."

"Yeah," Eddie sighed. "I don't know that I can do four more years of long distance though."

"Then you have to tell her that," she said softly. "Don't hold back, it's Ellie, you fought for her, you gave me up for her, twice." He laughed. "And for the love of God, when you have a chance get down here and meet my baby."

"You bet," he said. "Are you really doing OK?"

"Yeah," she said, "we just hired this awesome nanny, and that's made everything much easier. I actually should get back."

"Sure," he said. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," she said and hung up the phone. She walked onto the train and sat quietly. Once she got back into the house. PJ was sitting in the living room with Gabriel and she walked into the house.

"Hey Mommy's home," PJ smiled. "He missed you, he's been fussy all day."

"Oh, poor Gabe," she said and took him. "And poor PJ," PJ laughed. "I'm really sorry, I have this huge paper for my comparative justice course, it slipped my mind."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "That's what I'm here for." Bella nodded. "You seem distracted."

"Hm?" She said. "Do I? Sorry, I just, my ex just called me, I haven't heard from him in a while. It threw me."

"Oh," he said. "Sure, yeah." She nodded. "Look, I'm not trying to interfere or anything, but you and Kevin." She laughed.

"Oh that," she said. "it's sort of," she sighed. "It's just complicated. I love him, I do, but," she sighed. "How much has he told you?"

"Not a lot," PJ said, "although he did warn me not to fall in love with you, and that this is something that I have to actually be conscious of."

"Mm, yeah, that," she sighed. "Don't fall in love with me, I don't need that right now." He looked at her. "When Kevin and I made Gabe, I was dating his best friend, and it was Gordon and my second time around. The first time Gordon and I broke up, I guess, Kevin like accidentally fell in love with me or something."

"The ex that just called you?" He asked.

"Oh no, that was my other ex boyfriend," she laughed, "Eddie, who I've known like literally since I was a baby, and now he's going out with my cousin."

"Yeah, sure of course," he nodded. She smiled.

"Anyway," she sighed, "I'm just distracted, I should get to work. Thank you so much."

"No problem," he shrugged, taking Gabriel back. She looked at him. She sometimes, when she was feeling really lonely wished that PJ wasn't off limits. He was pretty cute, though quite obviously not her type. PJ had definitely not played any sports in high school, an even though he was now enrolled in a few classes at American he didn't seem particularly ambitious. Eddie and Gordon had both been shining stars and even Kevin was, in his own quiet way. PJ was just, well, a guy.

* * *

Gordon plopped down on his bed after practice and closed his eyes for a few minutes letting his body relax. He'd gotten sacked a lot today and it was worth it, but it hurt. He exhaled feeling a new weight on top of him.

"Hello Jada," he said, putting his hands on her hips.

"Shh," she said, "don't open your eyes." He laughed and she kissed him softly. "Hey, I had a thought," she said. "You can open them now," he laughed and opened his eyes.

"What was your thought?" He asked as Jada moved so that she was sitting on the bed, with her legs thrown over his.

"Do you want to go out to dinner or something?" She asked. "You know, instead of just making out in your room after football practice." He pushed her hair off of her face. He liked Jada, she was funny, and kind of weird. She was pretty too, not gorgeous, or anything, but he was starting to notice other girls now, which was new, but none of them were anything like Bella, none of them could touch her. "Hey, where'd you go just then?"

"I think dinner is a good idea," he nodded. She smiled. "How's tomorrow night for you?"

"Perfect," she smiled and kissed him. They kissed for a while and then she pulled away. "Gordon," she said softly.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "What's wrong?"

"How come you never try to like, touch me?" She asked. He looked at her. "I mean we kiss, and it's great, but you never move your hands from my waist."

"Oh," he said, "yeah, but I mean we just met and everything. I don't want to rush it, I like you." She smiled.

"And you're still in love with that girl, Buffy, or whatever?" She asked.

"Bella," he said, "but close, because of, you know, the vampires." Jada laughed. "And yes, I'm not going to lie to you, I still have feelings for her. But I think I always will, and I do really like you." She kissed him. "And I really like that." She smiled.

"You really are like, the last good guy in the world," she said. He laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to being treated right I guess, plus still hating the world." He smiled.

"Come here," he held her hands. She smiled at him. "I promise, I'm not going to treat you wrong."

"Don't promise," she whispered and they kissed again.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. The Past Bites

**A/N: Please review! And have a Merry Christmas if I don't update before then.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5: The Past Bites  
**

Bella woke up in the middle of the night to the usual scream on the baby monitor. She groaned and stood up. She walked into the nursery and picked up Gabriel and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Come on, Gabe," she whispered. "Mommy's tired, and Daddy's sleeping and Grandpa Fulton said he won't change anymore diapers," she sighed. "Time to sleep."

"You tell him Leigh," she looked up and saw Gordon standing in the doorway. Of course she knew it wasn't the _real_ Gordon, it was the Gordon of her hallucinations. "The kid's cute. Looks like you."

"Go away," she said, "you're not real."

"You're not real," he said. She rolled her eyes. "You miss me."

"I feel a 'duh' coming on," she said.

"You shouldn't even bother missing me," he said, his voice edged in cruelty. "You know I'm going to hate you forever, so what's the point of bringing me here?"

"So go away then," she mumbled and Gabe cried out again.

"Bella?" PJ walked in. "Were you talking to yourself?" She looked at him.

"Yes," she said. "I was talking to myself. What are you doing up?"

"He's loud," PJ laughed. "Plus it's my job remember?"

"Well, I've got him," she shrugged. "You can go back to bed."

"OK," he said. "You know, letting me take care of him doesn't make you a bad mom or anything."

"I know that," she said simply. "I mean, I just don't want to miss out on too much. My older sister lived with my grandparents during her first few months, and my mom regrets it, like a lot." PJ nodded. "He's asleep again. Thanks for checking up on us." PJ nodded. She lay Gabriel down and then walked down to her room. She stopped at Kevin's door and walked in.

"Bella?" He said. "Is Gabe OK? Is he sick? I heard him crying…"

"He was crying," she said. "He's not sick. He's fine. I um, saw Gordon." He looked at her. "When he and I were broken up, I used to do this thing where I imagined him, and I guess I just,"

"You're really tired Bella," he said. "You're hallucinating." She nodded. "What did the Gordon in your head say?"

"That he would hate me forever, so why did I even bother?" She whispered. Kevin looked at her. "Kevin, do you still," she sighed, "I mean, do you still like, feel that way about me?"

"You mean do I still love you?" He asked sitting up. She nodded. "Of course I do." She smiled and climbed into bed with him.

"I wish I felt the same way," she said softly. He smiled.

"I know you do baby," he kissed her on the forehead. "Bella, I know you love me, and really, if you wanted, I mean, it doesn't have to be the same way. Maybe if we just tried, it would be good for Gabe, if we were together." She looked at him and kissed him softly.

"Let's not talk about that yet," she whispered. "We'll just see, OK? Can I sleep here tonight?"

"God, Riley, you are impossible," he muttered as she curled into a ball.

* * *

Hunter sat nervously opposite Angela Hardy. He'd read a lot of her stuff in the past week and she was really good.

"You seem nervous," she said. He shrugged. "Hunter, really, I asked Gabby if she knew anyone and she recommended you. Then I read what she sent me, the stuff you wrote about Venice. You're really good."

"My family's in publishing," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed. He smiled. "What do they say about you um, going the more unconventional route?"

"My mom thinks it's great," he shrugged, "but ever since my parents got divorced she likes any idea that keeps me away from my dad." Angela laughed. "You went to Eden Hall?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "A lot's changed since high school though." He smiled. "'Do you have a girlfriend Hunter?"

"Um, not exactly," he shook his head. She looked at him. "There's this girl, Anne Callins, we were together for a while, but we haven't been in a long time."

"Callins?" She said. "As in Tammy Duncan's daughter?" Hunter nodded and Angela started to laugh. "Have you met her family?"

"Um, yeah," he said. "I don't…"

"How's her uncle doing?" Angela asked.

"Jimmy?" He asked. "I mean, I went out with Elisa too, he doesn't like me very much."

"No, not Jimmy," Angela said, "Tommy?"

"Oh, uh, he's fine," he shrugged. "Did you know him? At Eden Hall?"

"Yes, I did," Angela smiled. "I'll have to ask Tammy for a reference." He nodded. "I'm kidding by the way." He laughed. "You're hesitating on this?"

"I um, my dad had a kid," he explained, "with not my mom, which is why they got divorced. I kind of want to be around for him."

"I can respect that," she nodded. "Look, no pressure and you don't have to decide right away. I'm going to be in the editing process for my show for the next few months and not talking to anyone."

"Sure," Hunter laughed, "thanks."

"And I can make sure we check in to New York every," she said, "as often as you want to see your brother." He looked at her.

"That would be amazing," he said with a smiled. She shrugged.

* * *

Carmen sat opposite her parents who had oddly flown up insisting on meeting Terry. She thought the request was strange, because they'd never shown that much interest when she dated Cal. Olivia particularly was staring at Terry intently as he answered her question of what clubs he was in outside of school.

"Um, well, I play soccer," Terry shrugged, "like,"

"Like your dad," Olivia said. Carmen looked at her.

"Yeah, uh," Terry said softly. "Yeah, did you know my dad? I know he went to Blake for a while."

"We both knew him," Luis said intently. Terry swallowed.

"You know what Carmen," he said, "um, it was really nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Mendoza, but I should get back to school." He practically flew out. Carmen started pouting and looked at her parents.

"That was like super rude!" She said. "I mean, I really like him. So what, you guys knew his dad in high school? Was he like, a jerk or something?"

"Carmen," Luis said softly. "Nick Parsons was a lot more than just a jerk." Olivia was quiet, and Carmen looked at her.

"I don't understand," Carmen shook her head and Olivia was staring at the floor. "Mom?"

"Baby, it's complicated," Olivia sighed, "I mean," she sighed. "I'm sure that Terry's a nice boy, I just," she swallowed. "Nick date raped me, and he attacked Julie Gaffney and Tammy Duncan," Carmen looked at her. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, it's not something I ever wanted you to know about."

"Daddy?" She said. Luis nodded. "But that was his father, not Terry!"

"We just want you to understand," Luis explained, "that's the man who raised him." Carmen was quiet but then she stood up and walked out. She didn't want to think about it. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Olivia said. "Maybe we shouldn't have said anything." Luis looked at her. "Carmen seems happy, she hasn't really been since Cal moved."

"Olivia," Luis said. "I'd agree if this were just one of those rich kids that always gave me and the Ducks a hard time. This is Nick Parsons," Olivia nodded. Of course, Luis was right.

* * *

Terry was standing outside of Eden Hall when Carmen got there. She looked at him sadly.

"Suffice to say that they didn't like me?" He tried. She nodded. He put his arms around her. "Do you care?"

"Terry," she said softly. "Your dad raped my mom." He looked at her. "That's why they're so worried."

"No," he said, "I mean, look, my dad's not a great guy, OK? I understand that, and he's fully admitted to making some mistakes when he was young,"

"Mistakes?" She said. "Yeah, there are mistakes, like, getting arrested for pot possession, or driving a car into somewhere it shouldn't have been driven. But rape? That's not a mistake, Terry, at least not a forgivable one."

"You're right," he said. "But Carmen, it's got nothing to do with us." She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, that you're mom got hurt, really, but I would never hurt you!" She nodded and they kissed softly.

"I believe you," she said softly. "And I'm sorry, for how they treated you." He smirked.

"Knowing the reason makes it make more sense," he said. "Listen, do you want to come with me to my family's lake house?" She looked at him. "My parents won't be there this weekend, and it would be a nice chance for us to be alone."

"I'd like that," she whispered and kissed him. "I should go. I have rehearsal." He nodded and she walked inside. Danny was waiting for her at the door.

"What are you doing with that guy?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "So you get yourself another pretty boy jock?"

"It beats entitled semi talented d-bags who stop calling," she shrugged. He looked at her. "It's amazing, the pretty boy jocks have never let me down." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I acted like an idiot," he said, "last year. I knew you were still hung up on Cal, and I couldn't deal. And I wanted you, bad, and you said you weren't ready, and," she sighed. "I shouldn't have just ignored you, Carmen. I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't change the fact that I broke up with my boyfriend for you and then you didn't call," she shook her head and walked away from him.

* * *

Jace was sitting in the library trying to write when he glanced up and saw Elisa curled up on a chair with some thick book. He laughed when she glanced up and waved at him. He walked over.

"Hey you," he said and she looked at him. "What is it this week?"

"Anna Karenina," she said softly.

"Always the tragic romances with you," he said and sat down next to her. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you going to USC?" She asked. "Or applying at least?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It'll make my mom happy you know?" She nodded. "I hear you're already bleeding ZBZ pink already." She laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "What about Trina?"

"Trina will be fine," he said. "She'll meet some guy her parents approve of at Yale, they'll live happily ever after." Elisa looked at him.

"You made fun of the boat," she said. He looked at her. "In Rhode Island, you made fun of Connie's boat. That freaked her out."

"Seriously?" He said. She nodded. "It's a boat!"

"Its way more than that," Elisa shook her head. "Trina loves sailing, all her family does. You see her here, or on that internship, and the photographer artist girl, that's a part of who she is. But another part, a really big part is Katrina Eva Vanderbilt, fifth generation Yale Cum Laude graduate, two time debutante," Jace nodded. "She's afraid that you don't love that part of her." Jace frowned. "She needs to know that whoever she's with is someone who can at least understand the whole New England blue blood thing."

"I didn't know any of that," Jace said. Elisa shrugged. She liked Jace and all, but she knew that was something Dean would have understood.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tammy asked. Anne looked at her. "I mean, I'm excited to look at colleges with you, but do you really want to go to DC?"

"I want to get DC over with," she shrugged. Tammy looked at her. "Mom, it makes no sense for us to go there and not see Bella and the baby. I know that means you have to see Fulton and I know that sucks for you." Tammy hugged her.

"Anne, I am so proud of you," she whispered. "For getting yourself together like this." Anne swallowed, she felt really guilty just then. "OK, let's get in the car and go."

"Great," she nodded, "let's go."

* * *

**Keep Reviewing**


	6. Ms Callins Goes To Washington

**A/N: Super dramatic chapter! Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Ms. Callins Goes To Washington  
**

"This is weird right?" Fulton asked. Tanya looked at him. "I mean, having Tammy over for lunch? It's weird."

"Yes, it's weird," Tanya said, "but Tammy is Bella's family, and now Bella is our family." Fulton sighed.

"It never ends well," he reminded her, "when me and Tammy try to be in each other's lives."

"The last time you tried was twenty years and three children ago," Tanya pointed out. "I think you can deal." Fulton looked at her. "Look, we are so lucky, that the Riley's like having us in Gabriel's life, so we have to play ball. Do you know how often the parents of a young single father get to be as involved in the kid's life as we are with Gabe?"

"Please don't talk to me like a politician," he said. She laughed and kissed him.

"You knew who you married," she said. He laughed.

"Hi," Kevin walked in, "this is weird, right? I mean, why don't we just invite Connie and the British boyfriend and make a whole awkward day of it?"

"See, Kevin thinks it's weird too," Fulton said.

"Both of you, listen," she pointed at them and they sat down. "I am not going to put up with you two being snarky today. They're going to be here for an hour! One hour," they nodded. "Then they're going to a hotel. Bella asked us if it was alright, and they're only even coming here because she doesn't want to take Gabe to a restaurant." Kevin nodded. His parents didn't know that he and Bella had been sharing a bed. They still hadn't had sex again but there had been early morning making out, and a lot of it. The solid feeling of Bella in his arms and her body against him was almost as good.

* * *

Bella was nervously fidgeting with things in the nursery. PJ looked at her and laughed.

"You need to calm down," he said. "From everything you've said, your family's pretty awesome."

"My Aunt Tammy and Fulton dated in high school," she explained. "They were like this epic couple and anyway, that's nothing to the fact that before we started Georgetown Kevin and Anne, her daughter ran away to Puerto Rico together for the summer without telling anyone."

"Oh," PJ nodded. "So Kevin used to date your cousin?" She nodded. "Weird."

"Anne's not really my cousin," Bella said, "I mean, her mom's my dad's step sister, and my godmother." He nodded. "Anyway, Anne couldn't be in Minnesota when Gabriel was born, and she's looking at colleges so she's here."

"I guess that explains the tension," PJ said. "Is this the same Aunt whose son is on that awful show you always make us watch?"

"Cal's show isn't awful!" She argued. He looked at her. "Well, you're just being stupid." He laughed.

"Whatever," he said. "Is she like you? Anne?"

"No," she shook her head. "Anne's tall and blonde and trouble."

"I see," PJ nodded, "as opposed to little, brunette and trouble." She shook her head and walked downstairs, cradling Gabe against her shoulder when the doorbell rang. She squeaked and opened it.

"Hi!" She said and hugged Tammy.

"Hey Bella," Tammy said. "Oh God! He is adorable."

"Hi Anne," Bella waved. Anne waved and they walked in. "Um, so this is the house," but Tammy was already cradling Gabe and cooing. "We lost her."

"Oh God yeah," Anne laughed.

"So what schools are you seeing?" Bella asked. Anne shrugged. "Georgetown?"

"Yes, Georgetown, American, Catholic," she listed. "Then we're going to go to Baltimore and check out Loyola on the way back home." Bella nodded. "My dad wants me to do Columbia and I'm applying but I don't know that I want to stay in New York, I might go west."

"Sure," Bella nodded and Kevin walked in.

"Um, hey Anne, hey Ms. Duncan," he waved.

"Hi Kevin," Tammy smiled. "It's good to see you."

"You too," he nodded. Anne was just kind of staring at him. She hadn't seen Kevin in so long, she couldn't even find words. "Anyway, you guys met Gabe?"

"Yeah," Tammy said.

"Aunt Tammy already kidnapped him," Bella laughed. Then PJ walked in wearing his coat and carrying car keys.

"Um, if you guys don't need me, it's my night off?" He said.

"Oh yeah," Bella nodded. "Thanks, um, see you tomorrow, before you go, this is my aunt, Tammy Duncan, and her daughter Anne."

"Nice to meet you," PJ nodded. "See you guys." He walked out.

"Who's the cutie?" Anne said, crossing her legs.

"That's our nanny," Kevin said, "and I'm glad you can still talk Callins, I was worried for a second." She rolled her eyes.

"You have a male nanny?" Anne said. "That's so trendy of you Bella!" Bella laughed.

"PJ's great, we'd be lost without him," Bella said and then looked at Anne, "you're not allowed to hit on him."

"I'm going to agree with Bella there," Kevin said. "You are not allowed to hit on him."

"Oh like your opinion counts," Anne said. "You're my ex-boyfriend." Then Fulton and Tanya walked in. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Reed, your grandson is really cute."

"Thank you Anne," Fulton said. "We've missed you."

"Thanks," she said.

"Hi Fult," Tammy smiled.

"Hey Tam," he said back. "What do you think of him?"

"He's incredible," she said. "Hi Tanya."

"Hi Tammy," she said. "Where's Steve?"

"LA," Tammy said, "trying to convince Cal to take the SATs." Tanya laughed. "We just want him to have options."

"That makes sense," Tanya nodded. "Bella, honey, did PJ go?"

"Yeah, it's his night off," she said. "I let him go early since Tammy and Anne are here."

"OK," Tanya nodded. "How's school Anne?"

"Good," Anne nodded. "And we're looking at Georgetown, American and Catholic, and then Loyola." Tanyay laughed.

"What are you thinking for a major?" She asked.

"Public Relations," Anne said, "I've really liked working with my dad." She was trying to avoid eye contact with Kevin. She felt like he would be able to see, like he could know, just by looking that she was wrong, that something was off. He would know about Shawn, just by looking, Kevin was good like that.

* * *

Later that night Anne was sitting on her bed in a hotel room in a big fuzzy robe. She was starting to text Shawn but kept chickening out when there was a knock on the door. She went to open it and saw Kevin.

"What's going on?" He said. She looked at him. "Come on, Anne, it's me, not other people. Something's really wrong."

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "You shouldn't be here," she said softly. "You should go home to your son and your…well, Bella." He nodded.

"When did Nichols dump you?" He asked.

"It wasn't like that," she said. He looked at her. "It ended up being for the best. I like living at home, and me and my mom are getting along great, and you shouldn't be here."

"You barely said two words to me," he said, "all day. Which isn't like you."

"You're a dad now," she said, "that isn't like you." He laughed. "It's just this thing, a mistake I made that won't end."

"I am familiar with that feeling," he said. "See, there's a four month old baby," he grimaced. She smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I love Gabriel, but it was a mistake." She nodded. "What's yours?"

"A twenty six year old quasi rock star, who I think I might be in love with," she said. He looked at her. "And missing Hunter and, and Cal, and you, and everyone not even realizing that this whole thing with you and Bella and the baby totally sucks for me." She hadn't even realized that she was crying until Kevin hugged her.

"I didn't think of that," he said. "It really does suck for you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she whimpered. "Come in." She pulled back. He smiled and walked in. "So yeah, um, sorry about that."

"It's OK," he shrugged. "You know I like seeing your cracks, Callins, knowing that you have a conscience is a good thing for me." She laughed and they sat down on the bed. "So, you have a new guy?" She nodded.

"Shawn Miller?" She said. "Maybe you've heard of him, my dad's made him pretty famous."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I have heard of him, and you guys are, you know, whatever?"

"Uh huh," she said, "and my parents don't know, Cal doesn't even know." He nodded. "I keep wanting to end it, but then," she sighed, "then I'm with him, and it's nice," she stretched, "so that's my sad story. How's yours going?" She rolled over onto her side.

"Well," he said. "I like being a dad, and I know I'm really lucky, right? That Bella agreed to live with us, and stay in DC and I can see him every day. But it's hard because she's really sad, and I want to help her, but she won't let me, and we're sleeping together now, not having sex, just you know, sharing a bed, or whatever."

"I don't understand that," she shook her head. He laughed.

"I guess you wouldn't," he said. "Anyway, it's just frustrating, because I'm trying really hard, but she won't talk to me anytime I try to." She nodded. "I miss you," he said. "I really do."

"When I saw you and Bella together today," she whispered, "I couldn't stop thinking this one really awful thing."

"And what was that?" He asked. She swallowed.

"I know when we went to Puerto Rico," she said, "that you were running away from whatever this thing with you and Bella is, but were you thinking about her, when you were, you know, with me?"

"You mean when we were having sex?" He asked. She nodded. "No, Anne, and since when do you use euphemisms?" She laughed. "I was and I am very confused about how I feel when it comes to Bella, but I was never confused with you." He pushed her hair off of her face.

"Kevin," she said, "um, look, if you need me, in any way, I'm here."

"Anne," he said, knowing exactly what she meant, which was made even more clear as she started to kiss his neck. "I can't ask you to."

"I don't mind sharing your heart with Bella," she said, "you always shared mine with Hunter, I owe you." They kissed again and he pulled the sash off her robe and she undid his pants and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I didn't come here for this," he said.

"I know," she said. "We're a happy accident. We always were." They climbed under the covers and kept kissing and touching. "Don't stop," she murmured, "please Kevin."

"I won't baby," he whispered. "Don't worry."

* * *

Bella sat anxiously in the living room of the townhouse the next morning. She was biting her nails and Gabe was on the floor having tummy time when Kevin walked in the door.

"Bella," he said softly. She looked at him.

"You didn't come home," she said softly. He closed his eyes. "Where were you?"

"I was with Anne," he said. "She needed someone to talk to, Bella, and frankly, so did I."

"You were with Anne?" She asked. He nodded. "All night?" He sighed. "Fine, whatever," she stood up and scooped Gabriel into her arms and walked up to her bedroom.

"Bella," he said following her, "what are you doing?" She had pulled out a suitcase and Gabriel's diaper bag.

"I'm going to Minnesota." She said simply. "I'm going home, and I'll drop my classes for the semester, enroll at U of M next semester and my parents will take care of Gabe."

"Bella, stop being dramatic," he said. She glared at him.

"I will not, will not have that, that," she was stammering mad, "that two bit wannabe skank raising my son!"

"Don't talk about her that way," he yelled. "What exactly do you expect from me?" She looked at him. "I've told you how I feel, what I want. You won't even have the conversation, and I did just go to Anne to talk, but I don't know, I guess I was lonely or whatever, and one thing led to another, but we're not back together. Anne's a mess, I'd never let her, I mean, it has nothing to do with Gabe!"

"I don't want to hear anymore." She said. "I'm sorry, that it isn't as easy for me to just decide that we should be together. I want to be with you, I do! But then you kiss me, and you touch me and, all I can think about it Gabe, and what if it doesn't work? And can we do that to him?" She was sobbing and he was just staring at her. "If we were just us then maybe I could get past it, but what if we don't work and it ends terribly and we can't even be in the same room together, like Aunt Tammy and your dad, and then our son grows up with parents who aren't even friends! Could you do that to him?" He looked at Bella, standing there in her pajamas with Gabriel against her hip, both of them crying.

"No," he said softly. "I guess I couldn't do that to him," he walked over and took Gabriel from her. "I'll get him breakfast Bella, just stay a little longer, for the rest of the semester OK? And if you still want to move at Christmas you can." She nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's OK," she mumbled and wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't have threatened to leave." He nodded and walked out holding Gabe. She sat down on the bed and cried hard bitter tears.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Couple Talk

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! It was good to hear from you again Mali!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Couple Talk  
**

Anne and Tammy had just gotten out of a campus tour of Georgetown. They were supposed to be meeting Bella for lunch and Anne had practically chewed her nails raw she was so nervous.

"Anne?" Tammy said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um," Anne sighed, "look, last night, something kind of happened."

"What are you talking about?" Tammy asked. "You went to your hotel room while I took a conference call from Paris. Did you run up a room service bill or something?"

"No, I um," Anne said, "well, I did order room service." Tammy nodded. "But before that, Kevin came over, and we were just talking, I mean at first."

"Oh Anne!" Tammy sighed. "And he stayed all night?" Anne nodded. "So there's no way to hide it from Bella?"

"No," she said softly. "No, there isn't."

"So are you and Kevin a couple again?" Tammy said. "Does he want to get back together with you?"

"I don't think so," Anne said. "I mean, I don't want to get back together with him. Mom, I'm telling you it just sort of happened, and it was nice, being together again so then it happened a few more times. And then we fell asleep." Bella then walked over to them, holding her books against her chest.

"Hi Aunt Tammy," she said, "Anne," she glared coldly at her cousin. Anne swallowed shamefully. "How was the tour?"

"Great," Anne nodded. "It's nice here."

"Hm," Bella nodded.

"I'm going to let you two talk," Tammy said, "and go get some coffee." She walked away and Anne and Bella were standing staring at each other.

"You know he only did it because he can't have me," Bella said sharply.

"Believe whatever you want," Anne said. "At least I've never jerked him around." Bella stared at her. "Kevin knows where he stands with me, he always has."

"He's always only gone to you because he can't have me," Bella said. "Your first time? At that party when you were a freshman? That was only because he didn't want to hurt Gordon's feelings by hooking up with me." Anne swallowed. Bella realized that there was something in her she hadn't let rule in a long time coming out, what TJ and Eva called "The Demon." But she didn't care. She was hurt and angry. "You were always just the backup plan. And even now, if you think that he's going to be with you, he won't because I've made it clear that I don't want you anywhere near my son, and he will choose me and Gabriel over you."

"Bella, I'm sorry!" Anne said softly. "We really didn't mean to, and," Bella stared her down. Anne had never been on the end of Bella's scary bitchy side, but she knew from Elisa that it was not fun.

"Stay away from me, and stay away from Kevin," Bella said and walked away.

* * *

Elisa woke up and smiled seeing Eddie sitting in her desk chair.

"Hi sleepyhead," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Visiting," he shrugged. "Trina let me in." She nodded. He walked over and sat down. They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said. "Eddie, I'm not going to Michigan," he nodded. "I mean, I might not go to USC, I'm applying to Yale and Columbia too, but I'm not going to Michigan. If I'm not going to my family's school, I'm at least going to be near my family."

"I get that," he said. "I'm sorry I freaked. I called Bella and she yelled at me." She laughed. "You go to USC, and we'll root against Notre Dame together." She laughed. "I'd like to make a compromise though, if this is the way things going."

"OK," she said.

"I don't want you to be in that sorority," he said.

"I'm sorry?" She pushed up and then stood up, walking to her dresser.

"I don't want you to pledge," he shrugged. "If you're thousands of miles away from me, I don't want you running around…"

"Eddie," she said. "This is not 1952," he looked at her. "I'm going to USC, I'm going to be a Zeta Beta Zeta, like my mother, and you do not get a say in any of those things."

"I'm your boyfriend!" He argued.

"Yeah," she nodded, "and I love you, but," she stopped. "It's not wet tee shirt contests Eddie. I mean, it's not sitting around and studying either, it's somewhere in between. Do you want things to be the same as they were last year? You want me to stay in my dorm every weekend, and cry because I miss you?"

"No!" He said, "but there will be like formals and parties, I'm in a frat, I know. And I'm not going to be able to go to that stuff with you."

"So," she shrugged. "I'll go with Jace or make Cal come down from LA, or make some nice gay friend to take me. What's the next problem you have?" He looked at her.

"I wish you weren't so smart," he put his arms around her. "A stupider girl would have just said, 'OK Eddie, I won't pledge a sorority." She laughed and kissed him. "I would have no problem with you pledging ZBZ at Michigan you know."

"I'm not going to Michigan," she said. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Right," he said. "And I'd rather Cal than Jace. I don't trust Jace, anyone who can steal a girl from under a good guy like Dean Norris's nose cannot be trusted."

"You can't steal a girl," she said. "And certainly not one like Trina."

"Bella says you stole me," he pointed out.

"I did," she nodded. "But you're not a girl." He laughed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he kissed her.

* * *

"I think it's a stupid idea," Marissa said, leaning against Cal's counter. He looked at her. "What's the point? You can take the SATs anytime, if the show gets canceled, then take them."

"What if I want to go to college next year even if the show doesn't get cancelled?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"You'd do that?" She said. He shrugged. "You'd walk away and go to school, and leave poor Faith boyfriendless?"

"I just might," he said. She laughed and they kissed. "My dad's right, options are important. We should both take them."

"Cal, I didn't even go to regular high school," she laughed. "I'm not going to college." He put his arms around her. "I don't want you to go off to school someplace back east and become like all James Franco and weird."

"Yes, because the worst thing that could happen to my career is that I become James France," he said. "That would be awful." She laughed.

"So, she's your half-sister?" Jada asked as she and Gordon walked to a pub where they were meeting Connie and Henry for dinner.

"No, she's my sister," he laughed. "We have the same parents." She frowned. "What?"

"She has a different last name than you," Jada said.

"Yeah," he nodded and exhaled. "When my parents had Connie they were really young, so they gave her up for adoption. Logan and Claire, her adopted parents are really, really great people, but they couldn't have kids and they sort of all knew each other so, Connie ended up a Vanderbilt. I didn't meet her until I was way older, but we're tight now."

"I see," she nodded, "OK," she walked ahead of him and he laughed. They walked in and Connie was sitting at the bar. He smiled. She looked rosy and smiley and all kinds of things she hadn't been before England and Henry.

"Hey little brother!" She ran over and hugged him. Henry was close behind, his blond hair now around his shoulders, and he'd grown a goatee.

"Hey Cons," he smiled. "Hi Henry." They shook hands.

"Good to see you again Gordon," he nodded. "I understand we have to watch you play sissy rugby tomorrow?"

"Ah yes," Gordon nodded, "pads and helmets are extremely lame." They both laughed. "Um, this is Jada."

"Oh," Connie said, "um, hi!" She shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Jada nodded.

"Jada," Gordon said, "this is my sister Connie Vanderbilt and her boyfriend Henry Lucas."

* * *

After dinner Connie and Gordon sat quietly in the lobby of her and Henry's hotel.

"So," she said. "You have a girlfriend."

"She's not exactly my girlfriend," he said. Connie looked at him. "It's confusing." She laughed. "She's really cool, and I like her."

"But?" Connie asked.

"She's not Bella," he shrugged. "Which I mean, is a shitty thing to say. But I'm not going to love anyone else that way again. You know?"

"You will," she said. "When it's the right person." He looked at her. "I never thought that I'd get over Kevin, ever. I mean, everything with Tony was so right, you know? We made so much sense, and he's such a good guy," she shook her head. "But he wasn't Kevin, and then I met Henry and it was so amazing."

"I can't go abroad, Cons," he said, "I'm on scholarship." She laughed.

"I'm just saying, if she's not the one, she's not the one," she shrugged. "She seemed nice though. Kind of odd."

"Yeah," he laughed. "We met because she needed to get a kiss from a football player for an ND scavenger hunt."

"Oh, really?" She said. "On your campus its football players?" He looked at her oddly. "I had to tongue kiss a Whiffenpoof at mine, so lame."

"And there's one of the major reason I didn't go to Yale," he said. She laughed and then they were quiet again.

"You need to call her, Gordie," she whispered. "Just talk to her, let her know that you're OK, and you don't hate her anymore."

"I don't want to screw up whatever she and Kevin have going on," he said. "Besides, have you talked to him?"

"Once," she said. "Just to you know whatever, wish him the best." He nodded. "I don't think they're together. At least, TJ said they aren't, and that she's having a really tough time."

"I'll call her, I guess," he said. "Actually, we're playing Navy in a few weeks, maybe then, I can actually see her or something."

"That could be good," Connie nodded. "You should get to bed. You have ass to kick."

"OK, I know that we come from hockey folk," he said. "But I don't kick ass, I'm a quarterback. People kick ass around me, and I throw a ball." She laughed.

"Henry's right, your sport is for wussies," she shook her head. He laughed. "Are you really doing OK? Connie's worried about you."

"She needs to stop," he sighed. "And she also needs to stop thinking I'll run to you everytime I'm not." Connie laughed. "I just don't want to get in between them, you know?"

"OK," she said, "but what if there isn't anything between them? Or there could be, but they don't want to hurt you anymore, and they have no way of knowing that they wouldn't be by being together, you know?"

"I have to call her," he nodded. "Fair enough," he stood up and hugged her. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she whispered and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Carmen and Terry lay on a couch in his family's lake house watching a fire for a while. Then they started making out for a while.

"Hey," he whispered. "Do you want to go into the bedroom now?"

"Um," she said softly. "I feel like I should tell you something, before that," he nodded. "I've never had sex before."

"Really?" He asked. She nodded. "But you and Cal…"

"We planned to," she said, "but we never got around to it, and then we broke up." He nodded. "Anyway, I'm not saying I don't want to, I do, I really like you and everything, I just thought you should know."

"Well, that's OK," he said. "And we don't have to tonight, but I figured, I mean that's why we're here right?" She nodded and kissed him. "I really, really, like you too, Carmen." They kissed again and she stood up and held his hand walking backwards into the bedroom.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing**


	8. Big Decisions

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing. This chapter is a little shorter than I've been writing, but I didn't have more to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Big Decisions  
**

Kevin was pacing back and forth in front of Anne and Tammy's hotel, when they walked up. Tammy looked at him and sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are your father's son," she whispered. "He should be very proud of you."

"He's not," Kevin said, "at the moment." Tammy smiled and walked in. Anne looked at him.

"You should go home," she said softly.

"Bella's throwing a tantrum," he shrugged, "she'll get over it."

"I don't want you take that risk right now," she said. He looked at her.

"Why not?" He asked. "Anne, last night was amazing! I missed you so much, and now maybe,"

"Yeah," she said, "and when you and Bella figure out what you're doing, then maybe we can revisit this, but for now," she sighed. "I love you Kevin, but we ended for all of the right reasons. The kind of relationship we had, all the sex and fun and that kind of thing, is great for high school." He smiled. "You're a father Kevin, and even if it's for a moment that Bella decides because of me that she's going to take your son away from you," she looked down, "you'll hate me."

"So you're going home to your rock star?" He asked. She looked at him and exhaled. "Anne, you cried last night. I've only seen you do that like twice, once when you thought I was going to break up with you, and once when you broke up with me. We make each other happy, so let's just be happy!"

"If there wasn't Gabe," she said, "you know that would be an option." She kissed him. "I loved last night Kevin, it was really great to you know, regress or whatever." He smiled.

"You grew up," he said, "that kind of sucks for me." She giggled. "I was so sure of how I felt about Bella," he sighed.

"Until you saw me?" She said. He nodded. "So, maybe now you won't be so tough on her? For not being able to give up the ghost on her and Gordon?"

"Please tell me that you didn't have sex with me to teach me a lesson," he rolled his eyes.

"I am a woman of mystery," she smiled and walked back inside. He laughed and started walking home.

* * *

Bella sighed looking at the clock and holding Gabriel against her shoulder. She was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery.

"I'm sorry buddy," she whispered, "it looks like it's just me and you tonight. Daddy's off with his whore. We better get used to it."

"Bella?" PJ walked in. "Do you want me to put him down?"

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks PJ." He nodded and she handed him Gabriel. "PJ, um, sorry, I know," he looked at her. "I know we couldn't ever, but,"

"You're very beautiful, Bella," he said. She smiled. "But um, look, whatever you and Kevin have going on, I don't want to be in between that." She nodded and walked downstairs. Kevin walked in.

"Hi," he said. She smiled softly.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Where's Gabriel?" He asked.

"PJ's putting him down," she shrugged. "Did you eat?"

"No," he shook his head. She nodded. "Is there dinner?"

"Mm hm," she said.

"You're not going to ask where I was?" He frowned.

"The last time I asked that question I didn't particularly like the answer," she shrugged. "So I'm not going to ask it anymore." He nodded.

"You told Anne that if I didn't stay away you would take Gabriel," he said.

"I was upset," she said. "I can't use him to control what you do with your dick."

"Bella," he said. "I love you and I love Gabriel." She nodded. "And I love Anne, I love the way she can make me laugh and, she just makes me feel light, you know?" He sighed, "I really was just worried about her so I went to see if she was OK. And then she offered, and I was weak. It didn't help that it'd been almost a year since I had sex." She nodded. "I want you, I love you, but I can't wait anymore. It's not fair."

"OK," she said.

"OK," he repeated. She nodded. "OK, like OK I should give up." She walked over and kissed him. "Oh, that kind of OK."

"I love you and I want you," she repeated, "and tonight, I'll make you forget all about Anne Callins." He smiled. "What?"

"I remember once this summer, we were watching old movies," he said. She nodded. "And you said something," she nodded. "Who would want Marilyn when they could have Audrey?"

"And you said," she repeated, "Truman Capote." He laughed and they kissed again. "Let's go to bed." They kissed and her cell phone rang.

"You should get that," he said as she kissed his neck.

"I can ignore it," she shrugged. "Come on," she pulled him to the stairs. She didn't see the name flashing across the screen.

_Gordie_

* * *

"Carmen," Terry said, she rolled over and looked at him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "you go two years thinking you'll lose your virginity to one guy and then you lose it to some other guy you met a month ago, I figured you might freak out a little bit." She kissed him.

"Terry, I waited for the right person," she said. "The guy I cheated on Cal with, Danny, he tried to get me to," she sighed. "I wanted it to be with someone who made me feel special, and Danny didn't. You do."

"I like hearing that," he kissed her. "I'm going to go get us some food OK? There's a robe in the bathroom if you don't want to get dressed yet," he pulled her close, grabbing her butt, "and I'd rather you didn't."

"OK," she giggled and kissed him. He smiled and stood up, pulling a robe on. She lay back against the pillows for a minute and exhaled. This all felt so nice but kind of surreal. She walked over to the bathroom and put on a warm fuzzy robe. She walked out and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Now that," Terry said looking up, and seeing her, "is very sexy." She blushed. He walked over and kissed her. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

"No thanks," she shook her head. "I don't really drink." He nodded and kissed her again. She pulled herself on top of him and whimpered gently as he slid his hands up her thighs.

"Do you know what got me so hot?" He whispered as she softly gyrated against him. "When you started speaking Spanish."

"Oh," she said softly and pulled away, "I did that?" He smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded, "it was sexy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just," she said. "That happens when I don't concentrate." He looked at her.

"So you can't turn it on?" He asked.

"I could," she said, "I just, I mean, I go to school in Whiteytown, I get self-conscious." He looked at her. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que diga?"

"Mm," he nodded and kissed her neck. "That works perfectly. Just keep talking."

"Aye," she groaned and then her ran his hands up her thighs again, "sí, eso es todo, ahí mismo!" She liked this feeling, putting on her little show for him as he arched his back and pushed into her. "Aye dios mío!"

* * *

Cal walked down into his living room, where Steve was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Can't sleep Dad?" He asked.

"Nah, _Stand By Me_ is on," Steve explained. Cal looked at him. "Julie and I used to watch it everytime it was on, it's a long story. You?"

"No," he shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you about something, actually." Steve nodded. "What if I um, well, if I didn't go to college?"

"You mean if the show keeps going and you can't go?" Steve said. "We've talked about that."

"No actually," Steve said, "I mean, even if the show gets canceled, and I don't go to college and I just audition and look for work."

"This is coming from Marissa isn't it?" Steve asked. Cal looked at him. "Cal, we let you drop out of high school. And we agreed to that because we made a deal, and that deal was,"

"As long as I was on the show, I can put my education on hold," Cal repeated. Steve pointed at him. "But Dad, come on, I mean, even if the show is canceled."

"You can still audition at school," Steve said. Cal nodded. "And you can go to school for acting. But if you're not working consistently, I want you in school."

"I'm not Anne," Cal argued. "I wouldn't lose focus without that structure in my life. Emma was my age when,"

"Emma?" He said. Cal nodded. "Did Josh weigh in on this decision too?"

"Maybe a tiny little bit," Cal sighed, "Dad, it's not likely to happen, the show's doing well and the network loves us, but I'm just preparing you for the possibility, OK? Think about it."

"I'll think about it," Steve nodded. "And I'll bring it up to your mom."

"Mom will get it," Cal said. "I know she will." They stopped and he sat down looking at the screen.

"You know this is what I worry about," Steve said. Cal looked at him. "With you moving out here."

"That I'll go on an adventure with three friends to find a dead body the summer before junior high?" Cal asked. Steve looked at him. "The James Dean, River Phoenix, Heath Ledger thing?"

"Yes, that one," Steve said.

"I'm not as talented as those guys," Cal said. Steve laughed.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! And Happy New Year!**


	9. Gordon's Choice

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, probably one more update for this story, and then I'm going to do a different story that jumps ahead a few years. This one really didn't work out the way I thought it would.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Gordon's Choice  
**

Bella sat in the kitchen listening to the message again. It was probably the tenth time.

"Hi it's, um, it's me, Gordon," he said, sounding adorably ruffled. "I uh, wanted to talk to you. We're playing Navy next weekend. I thought maybe, I mean, it's a day game, I could drive down on Saturday night and see you. Give me a call when you get a chance." She closed her eyes and put the phone down. Why did her life have to be so damn ironic?

"Hey you," Kevin walked down and kissed her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just came down for a glass of water and I checked my phone."

"Oh right," he nodded. "Who was it?" She swallowed.

"My dad," she shrugged. "Just calling to say hi, and make sure that I remember they're coming to visit in a few weeks. Eva and David are coming too now."

"OK," he nodded. "Sounds good." She smiled. "So, um, I know we took a huge step forward, but, are you my girlfriend?" She laughed.

"We live together, we have a baby together and now we're sleeping together," she said. "I think girlfriend is pretty mild." He looked at her. "Call me your girlfriend if you want to call me your girlfriend."

"Does something about me scream, 'not commitment material?'" He asked. She looked at him. "I'm serious."

"You did have a Mohawk when we were fifteen," she grimaced. "And I do know that." He laughed.

"Did you call him back?" He asked.

"What?" She said.

"Your dad," he asked. "Did you call him back?"

"Oh, no," she said, "he's in court tomorrow, and I don't want to wake him up. I'll call him tomorrow."

"OK," he nodded. "Bella, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. "Come back to bed."

"I will in a little bit," she nodded. He smiled and walked back up. She picked up the house phone and dialed.

"Gordon's phone," a girl's voice said. She froze. "Hello?"

"Um," she said. "Hi, uh, is Gordon there?"

"He's in the shower," the girl asked. "May I ask who's calling?"

"It's um," she said. "Tell him Leigh called him back. Sorry, who am I talking to?"

"Oh um," the girl said. "I'm Jada, his girlfriend."

"OK," Bella whispered. "Sure, well, just tell him I called."

"Leigh," she nodded. "And the number's here, I'll get it to him."

"Thanks," Bella said and hung up. He had a girlfriend. That's what he was calling about. He was calling to tell her that he had moved on, or to bring his new Notre Dame football groupie non cheating on him girlfriend to dinner with her and Kevin and show off their whole normal non baby having college romance.

* * *

Gordon walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and smiled seeing Jada on the bed.

"Hey you," he said and kissed her.

"Hey," she said. "Your phone rang."

"Ah," he nodded. "Did you answer it?"

"Maybe a little," she shrugged. He laughed. "It was some girl named Leigh. She said she was calling you back. Are you playing me Conway?"

"Leigh?" He said. She nodded. "She said her name was Leigh?"

"Yes," Jada said. "Look, I don't care if," he rolled away from her. "Who is she?"

"It's Bella," he said softly. "Leigh is Bella," Jada looked at him. "Annabelle Leigh Riley, I used to call her," he sighed. "It's not important."

"She said she was calling you back," she repeated. He nodded. "You called her?"

"Uh yeah," he shrugged. "Jada, it's not a big deal, I'm going to be in Annapolis for the game next weekend. And Connie said it really helped her to talk to Kevin when she did so I thought," Jada nodded and swallowed. "Hey," he kissed her, "I really like you and this was amazing. I mean," she blushed.

"I thought you might like it," they kissed for a while. "I just, are you going to see her?"

"I don't know," Gordon shrugged, "I want to get closure. Jada, she told me she was pregnant and I walked away and left her weeping on the floor. That's the last I saw of her. The image haunts you."

"It haunts you?" She asked.

"Who were you in high school?" He asked. She looked at him. "I won't use it against you. But I'm just curious."

"I was yearbook editor," she said. "The observer, but the popular kids talked to me, because they wanted their pictures in." He smiled. "Why? You were the quarterback, she wasn't," she stopped. "She was the head cheerleader, wasn't she?"

"Yes," he nodded, "and homecoming queen, two years in a row, and student council secretary, she didn't want a presidential title, too much work, and chair of the social committee, and she was a debutante at the Minnesota Club, which, being that you're not from Minneapolis doesn't mean a lot to you, but trust me, it's a big deal."

"It sounds like she was kind of the queen," Jada said. He nodded.

"Before me," he whispered, "she dated this guy, he was captain of the hockey team, again you're not from Minneapolis, that's way more important than the quarterback, plus, his father and her father had been best friends since they were two," Jada looked at him.

"Why did they break up?" She asked. "Her and the hockey captain with the best friend father."

"He fell in love with someone else," he shrugged. "Eddie Cole is kind of a dick, and," she looked at him and started giggling. "I know what's in your head right now."

"His name is Eddie?" She asked. He nodded. "As in short for Edward?" He nodded. "And she goes by Bella?"

"Yup," he said.

"They are Edward and Bella?" She said. He nodded. "And he fell in love with someone else?" He nodded. "And then she fell in love with you?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I had um, I mean, I fell in love with her the minute she walked in the room." She smiled. "And she couldn't remember my name. We met a million times, and it just meant nothing to her. And then, one night in June, I walked up to her in a diner and then we went on a date, and her father didn't approve, and my parents thought I was being crazy, because my dad's the hockey coach and the Riley's bankroll the hockey team pretty much," he laughed. "But I loved her. She's impossible not to love, that's why when I was done being pissed, I had to forgive Kevin." She nodded.

"I see," she whispered. "You're still in love with her."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, I am. I didn't want to say it."

"I think you should go," she whispered.

"Jada," he said. "Come on, I'm,"

"Gordon," she said. "Just, I mean, I like you and this was fun, but, I just had my heart broken, I'm not up for it again."

"Sure," he said and stood up.

* * *

Cassie sighed getting up and answering the door. Eddie smiled standing there.

"Hi Eddie," she hugged him. "It's good to see you. When did you come home?"

"Friday," he shrugged. "Ellie and I have been fighting about college, so I figured doing it face to face might help."

"Did it?" Cassie asked.

"No," he mumbled. She laughed. "Um, Cass, when we were ten, for your anniversary, Rick gave you a new ring." Cassie nodded. "And you put the old one, his mom's away, for one of the girls if they wanted it."

"You're going to propose to Ellie?" Cassie asked. "Didn't you try that one with Bella?" He laughed.

"It's not for Ellie," he said. "And trust me I wouldn't bother. Jimmy and Julie aren't you and Rick, marriage young is not their way." Cassie nodded. "It's for Bella, well for someone to give to Bella."

"Not you?" Cassie asked. Eddie shook his head. "I'm guessing not Kevin either."

"No," he said. She smiled. "You're smiling."

"She's always been happiest with him," she shrugged. "And it would probably bring her home more and I'd get to see my grandson. I'm in."

* * *

Gordon picked up the phone one morning a few days later and sighed calling again.

"Hello?" Bella said.

"Hi," he breathed. "It's um, hi."

"Hi," she said. "I um, I'm sorry about that call the other night, I called from the house, because, I didn't,"

"You didn't want Kevin to accidentally see the call and know that you," he said. She smiled. "I know how your mind works Leigh. And you told Jada that your name was Leigh so that she wouldn't know who you were and not tell me you'd called."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You called."

"I know," he smiled. "Connie said that talking to Kevin helped her move on, and, I wanted to do that."

"Move on?" She said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "And well, I mean, you and Kevin," she closed her eyes. "I want you both to be happy, Bella, I don't,"

"If you'd called a half hour earlier," she sighed. He swallowed. "This confuses everything." He sighed. "He slept with Anne. We were getting there, I mean, I was, he's been there since way before, and she came down to look at schools. And he slept with her." She sighed. "You'll stay away from Trina, won't you?"

"Yeah," Gordon laughed. "Besides, Connie would kill me." She laughed. "I want to see you."

"I don't think it's a good idea," she said. "Kevin, I mean,"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I don't care. I have to see you Leigh." She smiled. "I mean, I can respect whatever it is that's going on with you and Kevin to an extent, but considering when you were my girlfriend he got you pregnant, he kind of owes me one." She laughed.

"Fair enough," she said. "I miss you, Gordie."

"I miss you too," he said. "What's he like?"

"Who?" She asked. "Gabriel? He's wonderful and loud, which Eva claims is genetic, because so was I." Gordon laughed.

"Dean said that Eddie bailed," Gordon whispered.

"Yeah," she said. "It was hard, not having you or him. I had to stand alone for a while and," she sighed.

"How's your dad doing with it?" He asked. "I mean, I took you to a movie and he was sure it would derail your future. You had a baby,"

"He's struggling," she whispered. "He loves Gabe though, my dad loves babies." Gordon laughed. "We go weeks without talking. He barely looks me in the eyes and," she sighed. "I miss him, probably more than I miss you or Eddie. I mean, something like this happens to a girl like me and she wants her daddy, and mine went away, he stopped looking at me."

"Yeah," Gordon said. "So can I come over?"

"Sure," she said. "I'd like that." She hung up and Gordon smiled, he reached to the package he'd just gotten from Minnesota and read the note.

_Conway  
Hope you have better luck than I did  
Eddie

* * *

_

**Please Review**_  
_


	10. Serious

**A/N: OK, so after this for the next story, we jump ahead three years. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Serious  
**

"He's coming here?" Kevin asked. Bella nodded. She looked at him, they were snuggled happily in bed together. "Why?"

"Because he wants to talk," she shrugged. "And I want him to meet Gabriel." He looked at her.

"Don't I have a say in that?" He asked. She looked at him. "Maybe I don't want Gabriel to be around someone who flakes on the two people he claims to love the most when they really need him."

"Really?" She said. "Gordon's the bad friend in this equation? Not you know the guy who got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant?" He sighed. "You're actually worried that I'll see him again and I'll change my mind, right?"

"Something like that," he nodded. She smiled and kissed him. "It's not impossible."

"It's unlikely," she said. "Kevin, I love you and I want to be with you, I want us to be a family. But I think I owe it to Gordon to see him and hear him out, and tell him that face to face."

"OK," he said. "Or," she groaned. "Or you could see him again, and do your fickle Bella thing and take my son to Indiana."

"I'm not moving to Indiana," she said. "I would never take Gabriel away from you, even if we weren't together, which we are." They kissed again.

"Marry me," he said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Come on, Bella, it makes sense."

"I'm not marrying you," she said. "Not yet, I'm not having this conversation again. I'm not getting married to anyone until after law school."

"That could be ten years from now," he said. She nodded. "So, you're willing to let Gabe live until he's ten without the security of his parents being married to each other."

"Kevin," she said softly. "Come here," she put her hand against his face. "I love you, I want to make this work, I want to be with you, I want to raise our son together but if you don't stop harping on the fact that I'm not ready to marry you, I will murder you, and then not only will Gabe's parents be unmarried but one will be dead and the other in prison and any sane judge will send him to my parents not yours which means that you won't even get a proper burial, Tanya will just let people spit on you as they walk past." He kissed her.

"You're insane," he said, "and your parents would lose so fast." She giggled. "I like this."

"I know," she said, "me too." They kept kissing. He pulled her close and she whimpered happily. "I should go feed Gabe."

"No, PJ can handle it," he whispered and kissed her again. "I didn't get enough of you last night." They kissed for a long time and she pushed away.

"I have too much to do," she said and got out of bed.

"It's Gordon!" He groaned. "He eats anything you cover in cheese and then he obsesses about you. He's very low maintenance." She looked at him. "I'm just saying, we've been friends our whole lives. And since we were fourteen that's been all he does."

"I still think it would be nice if you at least said hello," she sighed pulling a pair of jeans on. She sucked in her breath to button them. Since having Gabe she had to do that and it normally didn't bother her, but the thought of seeing Gordon suddenly made it seem like the end of the world. "Or since you're working tonight you could drive up to Annapolis and watch the game."

"Bella, no," he said. "I don't want to see him, and he doesn't want to see me, he wants to see you. He made that very clear."

"Fine, be a horses ass," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll stop having sex with you."

"I think you like it too much," he said. She looked at him. "Don't give me the prim debutante face Annabelle, I think you really like sex a whole lot, and you missed it, and that's why we've done it every night this week."

"We've had sex every night this week because you climbed on top of me last night," she said, "and so romantically whispered, 'Baby, I'm hot for you,' and I was too tired to say no."

"Nice," he said. "So when you said, 'OK, I love you,' that was resignation?"

"Uh huh," she smiled and kissed him. "Change your mind about tonight. I think he does want to see you."

"Does he know about us?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm going to tell him tonight," she said. He looked at her. "It didn't seem like phone news."

* * *

"Terry," Nick Parsons opened the door to his son's room, where Terry and Carmen were barely pulling their clothes on. "I'm sorry, we haven't," he looked at the girl.

"Dad this is Carmen," Terry said. "Carmen this is my father." Carmen swallowed.

"Hi," she said. Nick nodded and shook her hand. "I should get back to school, Terry, I'll call you." She rushed out.

"Was she embarrassed?" Nick asked. Terry shook his head. "Why haven't I met her?"

"Because she doesn't want to meet you," Terry shrugged. Nick looked at him.

"She reminded me of," he shook his head.

"Olivia Martinez?" Terry tried. Nick raised his eyebrows. "A girl who you date raped, apparently."

"Liv's her mother," Nick said. Terry nodded. "It was a complicated time in my life Terry, and with Liv especially things were, I mean, it wasn't cut and dry."

"I really don't want to hear about girls you drugged when you were my age," Terry said sharply. "But I really care about Carmen, and the idea of actually meeting the man who raped her mother freaks her out a little, so yeah, I'm not bringing her home to dinner."

* * *

Elisa stood nervously in front of a mail box. Hunter walked out behind her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she whispered. She was holding a few envelopes.

"What are those?" He asked. She looked at him.

"College applications," she whispered. "USC, Columbia, Yale, Michigan and Minnesota."

"Wow," he said, also holding a few.

"You?" She asked.

"Yale, I'm applying at least, I owe him that," he shrugged. She nodded. He put his arm around her. "And USC." She looked at him.

"USC?" She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I am very aware of how quickly you fall apart without me, Ellie," he teased. "And I'm probably not going to college anyway, so I figured I should at least apply to Anne's first choice." She laughed.

"I knew it didn't have anything to do with me," she shook her head.

"So you're giving him Michigan," Hunter nodded. She nodded too.

"Hunter, I," she said. "I think I'm going to break up with him." He looked at her. "I just, I mean, I love Eddie, I always will, but we're too different, we want such different things."

"Sure," Hunter said. "Listen, Elle," she looked at him, "what do you think I should do?"

"Honestly?" She asked. He nodded. "I think you should go with Angela." He looked at her. "I think it's what you want to do, I think it's great for you. If you go to college and move back to New York, I'm afraid," she swallowed, "you'll get a job at one of your family's companies, and you'll write some decent newspaper stuff, but you'll end up like your dad and your uncle and you're better than that." He hugged her. "And I think that Anne would rather you went, than stay behind for her."

"I know she would," he said softly. "I'd miss you though."

"Please," she shrugged, "Angela is one of Grandpa Josh's pets, I know I'll see you plenty." He laughed.

* * *

Anne was walking around delivering mail. Once she finished she went back to her small desk and started looking over some press releases one of the publicists had asked her to proofread.

"Hey you," she looked up and saw Shawn.

"Hi," she said softly. "Shawn I'm kind of busy, and,"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She looked at him. "I mean, I haven't heard from you in a while, and you didn't return my calls?"

"I've just been busy," she said, "with school." He looked at her. "Look, I really can't talk right now. And I need this to be over." She stood up and went to the file cabinet.

"I don't understand," he shook his head, "I thought you wanted to keep this going, I thought you," she sighed.

"Shawn," she said, "I can't do this anymore. I want to be with someone for real. I want to be happy and lying to my parents and my brother is not making me happy. I love you, I do, but I can't do this."

"So it's not that you want to break up with me," he said, "it's that you're sick of lying?" She sighed. "Fine, then we stop lying, let's go tell your father now."

"No," she said. "No, it's more than that, it's," she sighed. "I'm in high school, Shawn, I like being in high school, it makes sense to me, and next year I'm going to college, and I," she sighed, "when I went to visit schools with my mom a few weeks ago," he looked at her, "there's a whole world that I want to see and experience and be a part of, and by being with you, I don't get to do that. And there are people who love me and want the best for me and have always put up with all of my stupid decisions, and I want to stop," she sighed, "I want to be the kind of daughter that my parents deserve and the kind of sister Cal deserves and the kind of girl that," she said. "The kind of girl that doesn't run away from real love. I did that before, there's someone on this planet that loves me more than anyone else, and I love him too and I ran away because I wasn't ready, but I am ready now." He looked at her.

"God, you're just like her," he mumbled, "that's how I got myself into this, you know, you're just like Denise was when we were her age." She laughed and hugged him.

"Please don't tell my father any of this," she whispered. He nodded.

"You bet," he said.

* * *

Trina walked carefully into the Minnesota Club, she'd gotten an email from her Grandpa Tom asking her to meet him there for dinner, which was weird, because normally when she had dinner with her grandparents they just went to their house and her Grandma Ana cooked her favorite meal. They only went to the club on her grandpa's birthday.

"Hello Miss Vanderbilt," the maitre'd said.

"Hello," she said. "Are my grandparents here yet?" He looked at her oddly.

"I um," he said, "I'll show you to your table," she nodded and followed him into one of the back private rooms. This was exceedingly odd. This was just for dinner? She smiled though when she saw Jace, wearing a suit standing at the table. "I'll bring your dinner in a little bit, Mr. Fairbanks." Jace was smiling at Trina.

"What is all this?" She asked. He shrugged and pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

"I can do this," he said. She looked at him. "I can be this guy for you Trina, if you need it."

"Jace, I," she sighed, "this is amazing! How did you even,"

"I called your grandpa and asked him to reserve the table," he shrugged. "He played along." She smiled. "I'm sorry I made fun of your cousins boat."

"I'm going to kill Ellie," she mumbled. "This is amazing Jace, but you didn't have to do all of this." He looked at her. "I just needed you to understand."

"I do," he said. "And I'm not going to apply to Yale," she nodded. "But I applied to UConn, and Fairfield and like five other schools in Connecticut, I'm also applying to USC but just because Amy will kill me if I don't. I want to be near you." She leaned across the table and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered. "And thank you, for getting it."

* * *

Bella was nervously flitting around, knowing Gordon would arrive any minute. Gabriel was lying in a car seat on the table, cooing and chewing on a rattle, when the doorbell rang he started wailing.

"Come on, sweetheart," she mumbled and picked him up, "please be good, this is very important to Mommy." She jiggled him and went and opened the door and couldn't help smiling seeing Gordon standing there. "Hi, I'm sorry, he's,"

"It's OK," he laughed, "let me try, I remember from Adelle," she smiled and he took him. "You are loud, man," he said and started cooing and making faces and then put Gabriel against his shoulder and patted him on the back Gabriel burped and then giggled. "It's usually gas."

"Yes, it is," she smiled. "Hi, I had this whole angle where I was going to seem like this cool together mom, like you know Heidi Klum."

"Yeah," he said. "That didn't work out." She laughed. "He looks like you."

"Mm," she nodded, "more like TJ," she said. He nodded. "You look great." He smiled. "Let me just get him down. Have a seat."

"Sure," he sat down and she walked into the nursery where PJ was.

"Hi," he said, "he stopped screaming."

"I know," she said, "Gordon is an exorcist." He looked at her. "Sorry, inside joke, can you make sure he naps, and come down and say hi if you feel like it."

"Sure," PJ nodded and she walked downstairs. Gordon smiled at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he whispered. "So I had this whole speech to give you."

"I had mine too," she said. He nodded.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked. She nodded. "OK."

"Kevin and I are together, Gordon, we've been together," she said, "I told him that I wanted to try to be a family." He nodded.

"You're together?" He whispered. She nodded. "You're sleeping together."

"Yeah," she said. "I mean, I love him and Gabriel deserves a real family, mom and dad together. So we're trying."

"You're trying," he said. She nodded. "Are you in love with him?"

"It's um, it's complicated," she said. He looked at her. "I love him, he's the father of my son," she said. "It's not that simple."

"It is," he said. He put his arms around her. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I was fourteen and you walked into the cafeteria, holding Eddie Cole's hand," she looked at him. "I knew then that you were the girl for me."

"Gordon," she said, "is this what you came here to tell me?"

"No," he said, "I came here to see you and meet your son, and convince myself that walking away from you was right, that it was good. And to see if maybe I could move on and find peace to the idea of you and Kevin, and to tell you I wanted you to be happy." She nodded. "But I can't, and I thought I might not be able to, so I brought a safety net." He reached into his pocket and took out the ring. She looked at him. "I love you Leigh, I'll always love you, and I won't ever give up."

"I'm not the same girl I was a year ago Gordon," she said. "I can't,"

"I'll wait," he said, "I'll get to know you again, but you belong with me."

"That's my nana's ring," she whispered. He nodded. "Does my father know you're here?" He smiled.

"Eddie and your mom," he said, "and I'd bet your dad knows by now." She looked at him. "I don't expect you to say yes yet, I know what we've talked about, not until after law school," she smiled. "But I want you to know that I'm serious."

"Bella," Kevin walked in and saw them. "I um, changed my mind, and thought I'd come say hello." She looked at him guiltily, and then at Gordon.

"I can't do this," she whispered and ran out of the room.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
